Une journée comme tant d'autres
by Serial Letters
Summary: Dumby est ravi : les tensions inter-maisons semblent apaisées. Poudlard n'en est pourtant pas plus calme, et ce n'est pas ce nouveau cours dont il a eu la brillante idée qui remettra du plomb dans la cervelle de nos adolescents préférés ! Comptera 5 chapitres. Les 3 premiers chapitres sont enfin à jour, le 4ème enfin publié (j'ai gardé le teaser du 4, donc le 4 s'appelle 5...).
1. Chapitre 1 : Matin

Bonjour, bonsoir, salut ! Me revoilà, avec ma seconde fiction. Après le désastre que fut la première (merci à vous de m'avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux ! **Lilinke** , si tu me lis, sache que ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir et que j'essaie de prendre en compte ce que tu m'as écris !), je me risque à nouveau, en espérant avoir progressé.

Je compte sur vous pour pointer du doigt ce qui ne va pas et appuyer dessus pour que je m'en souvienne ! On ne le dit pas assez, mais les reviews sont le moteur des auteurs, alors ne soyez pas timides !

 **Blablatage concernant la fic et son avancée :**

Cette fic comptera 5 chapitres. Ce chapitre est le nouveau 1er chapitre, les 2 que j'avais déjà postés lui faisant suite.

 **Remerciements :**

Je tiens à remercier **Swangranger** pour sa review concernant le 3ème chapitre, ainsi que **Mileminia** d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favorites et **Ivy Cassiopeia Black** et **CarlaMalefoy** de la suivre.

Je remercie encore **Pink CherryHime** et **fan de fictions** de n'avoir pas ajourné leur propre abonnement !

 **Disclaimer** (je crois que c'est le mot) **:**

Alors bien sûr, il faut maintenant que je vous dise (bien que vous vous en doutiez) que je ne possède aucun des personnages de la saga Harry Potter, et que je ne prévois pas de me faire d'argent sur leur dos. Et que si je le voulais, ça ne marcherait pas, donc comme ça...

 **Bonne lecture !**

Posté le lundi 2 mai 2016, vers 23h.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, salut !** Je... Je sais que je suis très très TRES en retard sur le calendrier que je m'étais fixé... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite ! Je tiens donc à me faire excuser auprès de **Fan De Fictions** , **Maxine3482** (que je remercie également pour sa gentille review), **Mileminia** , **Pink CherryHime** , **nickos0123** , **CarlaMalefoy** et **Swangranger** (qui continue de me faire savoir ce qu'elle pense de mon travail) qui me montrent leur soutien et ne méritent en aucune façon que je les oublie. Pour ma défense, je dirai seulement que j'ai dû préparer mon concours, le passer et chercher une solution de repli maintenant que je l'ai raté... **Mais** me revoilà, toujours motivé pour aller au bout de cette histoire.

Je mets donc à jour les 3 premiers chapitres, comme promis, et vous donne un avant-goût du prochain, sur lequel je travaille encore.

Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me faire part de votre ressenti et de vos suggestions.

Mis à jour le jeudi 7 juillet 2016, vers 11h.

* * *

Une journée comme tant d'autres

Matin

« Bon, il semblerait que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Veillez tout de même à vous exer-

\- DRIIIIIIIIING ! »

Ron grommela un vague « Entrez… », pas réveillé pour une Noise. Si on lui proposait un Gallion, ce serait une autre affaire, cependant.

« Les garçons, levez-vous immédiatement ! débarqua Hermione, les cheveux en pagaille à l'accoutumée. Une nouvelle journée de cours s'annonce, et nous ne voudrions pas rater nos ASPICs pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un manque de sommeil injustifié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais Hermione, c'était la fin du cours de Sortilèges : on allait bientôt manger !

\- Que nous racontes-tu là ? Nous avons une heure de pause entre la fin du cours de Sortilèges et l'heure du repas ! le raisonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais j'aurais pu finir les bonbons que j'ai achetés chez Honeydukes à notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tout en écrasant Harry aux échecs…

\- Je t'entends, Ron…

\- Mais enfin Ron, reprends-toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai : je dormais avant que t'arrives. »

Sur ce, le cadet des Weasley se rendormit aussi sec. Hermione, qui s'était tournée vers Harry à sa grincheuse réaction, ne le vit pas. Elle vit cependant les autres garçons continuer à dormir à poings fermés. Elle se devait de les secouer. Elle poussa alors Seamus qui salua le carrelage du dortoir avec une certaine réticence, enleva le pouce de la bouche de Dean qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Neville pour le découvrir dans une position compromettante avec son Mimbulus Mimbletonia et Trevor, et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry qui se cachait sous son oreiller qu'il était l'heure pour le grand garçon qu'il était de se lever. Mais le grand garçon qu'il était ne semblait pas de cet avis, puisqu'il ne réagit pas. Dans ce cas, se dit Hermione, à problème extrême, solution finale.

Et elle partit pour le dortoir des garçons de Quatrième Année. Harry en conclut que le danger était écarté et sortit sa tête de sous son oreiller et la reposa dessus. Il fut alors sonné par un flash qui l'aurait ébloui s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts. Il décida donc de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans le monde et ouvrit un oeil qui distingua une masse noire, blonde et floue.

« Malefoy ? Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ? l'interrogea-t-il en bâillant.

\- Tu as le droit de mettre ta main devant ta bouche… Personne, j'ai dû user de mes charmes pour que votre cantatrice m'ouvre. Et se taise au passage, répondit sa voix traînante. Heureusement que personne n'a assisté à cette démonstration, j'avais la douloureuse impression que je me prostituais…

\- Ah… J'ai raté un évènement, donc.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu penses une telle chose…

\- En tous cas, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de m'aveugler pour me réveiller. Un petit mot gentil aurait suffi.

\- Tu es à Gryffondor, Potter, pas à Poufsouffle. Et puis ce n'est pas moi que tu dois blâmer, mais plutôt ton photographe attitré…

\- SALUT HARRY ! » couina une voix décidément trop enthousiaste pour ses oreilles de si bon matin.

A ces funestes mots, Harry attrapa frénétiquement ses lunettes et les mit tout aussi frénétiquement sur son nez pour voir une Hermione à la mine victorieuse derrière Draco et un Colin au sourire éclatant, tenant dans ses mains sa précieuse arme de destruction massive de crédibilité, au côté de ce même Draco au regard douteusement innocent. Cette vue l'éveilla et l'énerva plus efficacement que le plus serré des cafés sans sucre, et il invectiva le trio cependant qu'il se vêtait. Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la Salle Commune, pestant toujours après eux.

« Oh, Harry ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je me demandais quand je te reverrais ! s'extasia Ginny, qui l'avait attendu dans un fauteuil, en lui sautant au cou sous l'oeil furieux de Dean. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? Tu…

\- Ginny, tu m'as parlé hier encore, et tu me pompes déjà l'air de bon matin ! tempêta-t-il en la jetant dans un canapé, hermétique à ses discrètes avances.

\- Il a déjà une belette de compagnie, Mini-Weasmoche, se moqua Draco tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir.

\- Eh ! protesta la belette de compagnie en question qui sortait enfin du dortoir.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave Harry, j'avais oublié que tu n'es pas du matin. » fit la délaissée rouquine depuis son canapé avant que le tableau ne se referme.

Zacharias Smith sortait du couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle quand le groupe de Gryffondor assorti d'un Serpentard arriva au bas des marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il décida de leur rappeler à quel point il pouvait être agaçant :

« Eh, Potter ! Tu nous as toujours pas donné une bonne raison pour avoir arrêté l'AD. Et si tu admettais tout simplement que tu faisais ça juste pour te faire encore remarquer à jouer les martyrs en sortant des retenues d'Ombrage et que…

\- Cela nous fera 20 points de moins pour Poufsouffle, Mr Smith. Et quand vous aurez fini de faire le _cornichon…_ vous libérerez l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les élèves… ont certainement plus d'appétit pour leur petit-déjeuner que pour vos mesquineries », s'interposa le magnanime Severus qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil qu'un autre que lui tourmente le filleul de feu le cabot.

Et la voie pour la Grande Salle fut libérée en hâte par le Blaireau qui ne tenait plus vraiment à tenter sa chance en risquant de nouveau les points de sa maison pour les beaux yeux de Potter. Ron, ravi de la maturité de son camarade, put se diriger sans se précipiter - enfin si, un petit peu… Bon d'accord, en se précipitant - vers sa place habituelle : au milieu de la table Rouge et Or au fond de la salle, face aux autres tables. Hermione le suivit de près, espérant pouvoir un jour tempérer sa voracité qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ces pauvres elfes de maison, et s'assit face à la place qu'occuperait Harry à la droite de Ron.

Draco fit des adieux larmoyants à son nouvel ami avant de se diriger vers sa place attitrée - à la table des Serpentards, la première en entrant, face à Harry - en donnant l'impression que tous les maux de la Terre s'étaient abattus sur sa parfaite tête blonde, ce qui, en toute objectivité, n'était peut-être pas le cas… Harry, après s'être séparé à regret de sa fouine préférée, traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa place où il fut accueilli par une énième crise d'Hermione qui ne comprendrait jamais comment se pouvait-il que l'Homme soit assez insensible pour vivre au détriment des autres espèces, prenant inlassablement comme exemple de son raisonnement le pauvre…

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Ferme la bouche quand tu mâches, veux-tu ?

\- Mômon ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, grand benêt…

\- Ouais, ben tu defrais faire pluch ôttenchion Hermione, lô rechemblonche est frôpponte ! Ch'est que che chuis côrdiôque, moô !

\- C'est ma main qui sera bientôt frappante si tu continues de parler la bouche pleine ! Comment oses-tu manger autant ?

\- Gulp! Mais Hermione…

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! Tu arrêtes de manger, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! Il est inadmissible…

\- Hermione, un instant…

\- Plus tard Harry, il y a plus urgent ! Je disais donc, Ronald…

\- Plus urgent que mon livre sur lequel une chouette s'est oubliée ? Regarde-le trembler de hont… »

Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle se couvrit de nuages d'un noir plus noir encore que les regards de l'aimable Severus pour le fils de sa chère Lily pendant que les conversations mourraient parmi le corps étudiant sous le regard inquiet des enseignants et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione se leva avec une lenteur insoutenable, ses cheveux et sa robe animés par un vent qui n'affectait qu'elle, le visage impénétrable. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ses congénères frissonnant à l'odeur qui s'en dégagea, et tonna :

« QUI A OSE SOUILLER CET INNOCENT OUVRAGE, MUTILER CE MALHEUREUX LIVRE, ATTENTER A L'INTEGRITE DE CETTE SOURCE DE SAVOIR ? QUI S'EST PERMIS DE L'OFFENSER D'UNE FIENTE ? QUI A BAFOUE SON HONNEUR ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle exagère un petit peu ? Un petit sortilège de nettoyage et on n'en parle plus… chuchota Filius à l'oreille de Minerva qui ne se risqua pas à acquiescer.

\- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! VOUS CAUTIONNEZ CETTE AVANIE ? déversa-t-elle sa furie sur l'insolent qui fit un bond spectaculaire sur sa chaise tandis que sa voisine se faisait discrète.

\- Bien sûr que non, loin de moi l'idée d'excuser l'auteur de ce crime… murmura le tremblant Professeur de Sortilèges.

\- _RECURVITE_ ! »

Et la profane déjection n'entachât plus la couverture outrée des _Arbres Carnivores du Monde_. Hermione rangea sa baguette, se rassit et reprit son petit-déjeuner où elle l'avait laissé, n'entendant pas le remerciement que Ron souffla à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Les conversations recommencèrent à déchirer les délicats tympans du Professeur Firenze sous le regard dangereusement pétillant du Directeur. Le sus-nommé centaure était d'ailleurs inconsciemment le sujet des gloussements assidus de deux jeunes filles qui laissaient occasionnellement échapper des mots-clefs tels que « plan », « ce soir » ou encore « Crivey » parmi leurs chuchotements empressés. Un « Scrouitch! » peu appétissant suivit d'un « Mince ! Je ne l'avais pas vu, ce pauvre insecte… » les détourna de leur conversation et elle virent Hermione essuyer d'un air grandement satisfait sa Gazette sur le rebord de la table, laissant voir les restes d'un scarabée sur une Plume à Papote…

Pendant ce temps, Pansy grognait dans son bol de thé, au grand amusement de Blaise qui appréciait à sa juste valeur le spectacle des bulles qu'elle produisait. Il ne saura sans doute jamais qu'en ce moment-même, la jeune fille fomentait un complot pour rétablir la haine qui séparait jadis son Drakichou de Saint Potter de la Balafre. Pas qu'il manque grand-chose à vrai dire, puisqu'on aurait pu le résumer à "Je vais comploter contre cette hérétique amitié, ils vont rien comprendre ! ».

Albus interrompit finalement ses meurtriers projets, jugeant opportun d'enfin prévenir ses élèves de sa nouvelle grande idée :

« SILENCE LES ELEVES, MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! CA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS TAIRE, IL N'Y EN AURA PAS DE TROISIEME ! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Mais… c'est pas vrai… C'est la première fois qu'il nous le demande… murmura un élève parfaitement anonyme à son voisin tout aussi anonyme.

\- J'ai menti ! » s'écria alors le joueur Directeur en enlevant brusquement ses lunettes en demi-lunes pour un effet dramatique exacerbé.

Un silence perplexe accueillit sa plaisanterie et Minerva secoua sa tête dans une expression désapprobatrice.

« Hum… Bien… Je voulais donc vous annoncer que… » Et le Directeur de faire son annonce dans l'indifférence générale, à l'exception bien entendu d'Hermione.

Une fois son petit discours terminé, Albus ne recevant pas l'ovation à laquelle il s'était attendu congédia ses ingrats élèves. Les Sixième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dirigèrent donc vers les Serres pour leur premier cours de la journée, débordant d'enthousiasme pour certains. Neville notamment gambadait, faisait la roue, sautillait, se prenait les pieds dans sa robe, s'étalait…

Sur le chemin, Harry fut apostrophé par Hagrid qui leur proposait de passer chez lui avant le dîner pour une tasse de thé. Il accepta à condition que Draco l'accompagne pour qu'ils repartent enfin sur de bonnes bases. Hagrid verdit quelque peu mais ne trouva rien à redire.

Entrés dans les Serres, les élèves eurent la surprise de trouver sur leurs paillasses de vieilles souches toutes rabougries. Pomona leur apprit que le cours du jour serait consacré aux Snargaloufs, le bras d'Hermione se dressant plus vite que son ombre pour être celle qui débiterait ses connaissances théoriques concernant la plante. Le Professeur Chourave lui demanda alors de décrire le spécimen :

« Le Snargalouf est une plante carnivore dont l'aspect est celui d'une souche aux branches noueuses qui sont en fait des tentacules, qui s'hérissent d'épines lorsqu'il se sent en danger et protège sa cavité qui renferme des gousses vertes et élastiques. Ces gousses lui sont indispensables, puisqu'elles maintiennent ses tentacules vivants : une fois qu'on lui a retiré ne serait-ce qu'une gousse, les tentacules se figent et disparaissent, la plante devenant inoffensive. Les gousses de Snargalouf doivent être percées avec un objet pointu et libèrent des tubercules ressemblant à des asticots verdâtres.

\- Très bien, 20 points pour Gryffondor. Votre but sera donc de retirer ces gousses, les percer et collecter les tubercules dans les bols que je vous ai mis à disposition. Allez, au travail ! »

Pendant que Pomona passait derrière les paillasses, Draco et Harry bataillaient avec leur plant. Draco le mit en joue pendant qu'Harry plongeait bravement sa main gantée dans l'ouverture, tentant d'en décrocher une gousse sans y laisser son bras. Après plusieurs tentatives et quelques écorchures, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une gousse et, avant que le Snargalouf comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Harry retira sa main, l'éventrant sans considération aucune. Les tentacules se ratatinèrent aussitôt, se figèrent et devinrent progressivement transparents jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Une danse de la joie plus tard, ils tentèrent à tour de rôle de percer la gousse au moyen d'un déplantoir.

« Franchement Potter, tu trouves ça pointu, un déplantoir ? ronchonna Draco après sa quatrième tentative infructueuse.

\- Ouais, comme ma…

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Et je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! »

Harry, qui trouvait sa boutade très amusante donna un coup boudeur à la gousse qui décolla sans préavis en direction d'une paillasse à l'opposé de la Serre. Elle choisit d'atterrir dans l'oeil concentré de Daphnée qui poussa un hurlement déchirant de cochon qu'on égorge avant de réciter toutes les injures que son vocabulaire comptait. Et il en comptait beaucoup. Le Professeur désigna alors Hermione en sa qualité de Préfète pour l'accompagner à l'Infirmerie, laissant un Ron terrifié face à leur souche.

Des gloussements se firent entendre à une paillasse occupée par deux demoiselles de Gryffondor qui ne pouvaient se retenir bien longtemps de commérer. Seulement leur plant de Snargalouf supportait mal l'injustice qui le contraignait à supporter en silence ce supplice, aussi prit-il les choses en mains. Ou plutôt en tentacules. C'est ainsi que Lavande et Parvati se mirent à piailler de terreur quand elles virent le truc tout moche engouffrer ses propres tentacules épineux et lacérer ses trucs verts. Ils s'immobilisèrent bientôt, disparaissant pour laisser voir des restes verdâtres et visqueux au creux de feue la souche. Elles furent grandement soulagées de voir que le Castor n'était plus dans la Serre, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas attendu longtemps avant de monter une association de soutien aux Snargaloufs en détresse psychologique…

Un peu plus loin, Neville était au prises avec son propre plant, esquivant ses assauts et l'assaillant lui-même. Un moment d'inattention lui fut fatal, puisqu'il se retrouva avec les tentacules de la souche autour du cou, prêts à sortir leurs épines. Voyant cela, Pomona accourut pour décrier l'intolérable comportement de la plante avant d'y plonger férocement sa main nue qu'elle ressortit presqu'aussitôt, deux gousses entre les doigts. Le plant succomba instantanément. Un autre pied de Snargalouf, alerté par les bruits de la bataille, assista au massacre de son ami. Il décida de rallier tous les autres présents dans la Serre, et l'armée végétale mit toute sa puissance dans le combat acharné pour le territoire qu'elles revendiquèrent. Les élèves se défendirent comme ils le purent, armés de leurs livres, de leurs déplantoirs, de leurs baguettes, mais c'était perdu d'avance et Pomona en prit conscience. Elle leur cria de sortir au plus vite et n'eut pas à le répéter. Quand tous furent dehors, elle se rua à leur suite et barricada l'entrée à grands renforts de sortilèges, évitant de peu que les tentacules ne la retiennent.

« Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui… Rentrez bien… » les remercia-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Les élèves commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la Cour de Récréation en attendant le début du cours suivant, discutant avec animation et émotion des évènements : ce n'est pas tous les jours que Crabbe et Goyle mangent des céréales au petit-déjeuner ! L'heure passant, ils prirent le chemin du premier étage, accompagnés de Daphnée et Hermione qui revenaient de l'Infirmerie, la première avec un oeil au beurre noir qui commençait à s'atténuer, la deuxième avec un bleu à la jambe qui semblait plus récent. Il est pourtant de notoriété publique que Madame Pomfresh n'aime pas les visiteurs… Une fois devant leur salle, ils patientèrent encore.

« Ne faites donc pas les cornichons et _entrez_ , jeunes gens, murmura Severus qui avait ouvert la porte en silence et surpris ses élèves qui se retrouvaient à présent écroulés de stupeur. Prenez place en silence et rangez-moi-ce-livre-Granger, souffla-t-il encore en se dirigeant vers son estrade avant de se retourner pour faire face à ses… élèves… Aujourd'hui encore… vous vous entraînerez à pratiquer vos sortilèges _SANS_. Emettre. Le moindre. _Son_. Au premier bruit que j'entends le contrevenant gagnera une semaine de retenue, _JE_. constituerai les binômes. Mr Crabbe. Avec Brown, Finnigan. Avec Miss Lapophène* _(un prénom ne serait pas de refus,_ ** _sama-66_** _, de même pour les autres)_ , Mr Goyle. Avec Jaronère*, Granger. Avec Mr Nott, Miss Greengrass. Avec Londubat, Morisson*. Avec Miss Orneuil*, Mr Malefoy. Avec Weasley, Patil. Avec Miss Bullstrode, Potter. Avec Miss Parkinson, Thomas. Avec Mr Zabini. _Commencez_. »

Des protestations commencèrent à s'élever du côté de Pansy qui appréciait avec parcimonie cette aléatoire répartition. Pas que Harry apprécie beaucoup plus, seulement son temps libre était en jeu…

« Le Directeur nous demande de promouvoir la paix entre les maisons… ainsi que l'égalité des sexes… se justifia Severus avec beaucoup de patience. Des raisons que je vous tairais, comme la mort imminente du Professeur Dumbledore m'amènent… à me montrer _complaisant_ … dans la mesure où cela pourrait le distraire, son _stock_ … de bonbons au citrons étant bientôt nul, il n'aura plus d'autre plaisir avant la fin du mois, _aussi_ … Si vous voulez bien vous soumettre… à mes consignes… L'heure. _Tourne_. »

Pendant que le Bouledogue se pliait finalement à la volonté de son professeur en grognant et se plaçait face à Harry qui fulminait en silence pour entamer leur duel, Ron appréhendait sa propre confrontation avec Draco. Lorsque celui-ci leva sa baguette, suggérant qu'il allait passer à l'attaque, le rouquin pâlit brusquement avant de prendre progressivement une teinte violacée. Le jeune Malefoy ne s'en inquiéta pas : il s'agissait là de l'expression physique de sa concentration pour ne pas émettre un mot. Non, ce qui l'inquiéta fut justement qu'il se concentre… Le blond choisit alors de ne pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements d'entrée de jeu et lui lança dans sa grande mansuétude un sortilège de Silence. Dorénavant, Weasley pourrait se défendre le plus convenablement possible sans risquer l'asphyxie. Inconscient de ce fait, Ron passa du violet au bleu. Draco comprenant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à ce rythme, lui envoya un violent Sortilège de Désarmement qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Surpris, vexé puis passablement irrité, le miséreux oublia la menace du Prince des Bâtards qui se faisait appeler professeur et hurla sa fureur sur la Fouine mal peignée. Enfin, c'était son intention avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ses cordes vocales ne produisaient pas un son. Etonné, il jeta un regard perplexe à Draco qui le toisait de son habituel air supérieur. Enervé par cette vision qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars, il lui envoya une flopée de maléfices qu'Harry avait enseignés l'an passé. Leur duel put se poursuivre en toute sérénité.

Severus déambulait parmi ses… élèves… se félicitant de la judicieuse initiative qu'il avait eue de placer Miss Parkinson avec cet arrogant et incapable fils de son père, quand le misérable Londubat l'entraîna dans une danse effrénée, victime du _Tarentallegra_ silencieux de Daphnée qui n'osait pas se montrer trop offensive. Après deux valses entrecoupées d'une polka, elle considéra que la vie de Neville ne tiendrait plus à grand-chose si elle les laissait entamer un tango et leva son sortilège sans un mot. Neville bafouilla des excuses au terrible professeur qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

« Il me semble avoir précisé… que ce _cours_ devait se dérouler dans le _silence_ le plus _complet_ … Londubat. Ce sera une retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine et _50 points_ … de moins… pour Gryffondor… »

Et sur ces mots, Severus s'éloigna en direction du groupe de Mr Zabini et Thomas, secrètement émoustillé par l'inattendue proximité qu'il venait d'expérimenter avec le pataud élève. Le duel paraissait équilibré, les deux garçons étant aussi inaptes l'un que l'autre à faire autrement que de murmurer imperceptiblement leurs maléfices. Quelques points de moins pour Gryffondor plus tard, il reprit sa promenade de santé parmi les groupes.

Alors que Millicent et Parvati s'étaient jointes à Miss Morisson et Miss Orneuil dans un coin de la salle pour feuilleter en silence le Hors-Série « Spécial Survivant : Survivrez-vous à l'Elu ? » de Sorcière Hebdal (une hebdal, des hebdo), Lavande et Vincent se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux peu sûrs d'avoir vraiment compris la consigne, pendant que Seamus et Miss Lapophène s'étaient bâillonnés, étouffant leur voix aussi sûrement que leurs poumons. Gregory et Miss Jaronère, de leur côté, s'étaient assis à une table et écrivaient des incantations sur des bouts de parchemin. Une fois qu'ils eurent érigé chacun une pile d'une dizaine de centimètres, G1 sortit une feuille pour rédiger sa déclaration de guerre. Quand ils eurent tous deux signé leur accord, l'affrontement débuta. Chacun leur tour, l'un jetait un de ses papiers à la figure de l'autre qui le ramassait, le lisait et mimait son effet…

Théodore n'osait pas se montrer trop offensif envers Hermione, craignant de passer pour un goujat s'il sortait vainqueur du duel. Officiellement. Le peu de résistance qu'opposait Nott agaça rapidement Hermione qui finit par s'en débarrasser en métamorphosant un crayon à papier en allumette. A la vue de l'instrument de torture, Théodore perdit toutes ses couleurs : il était l'image même de la photographie en niveaux de gris le montrant au côté de son père dans un article classé X (pour Xanthippus*, le prénom de son père, n'est-ce pas…) de la Gazette de ce jour. Ainsi, le potin dénonçant la peur irrationnelle de Nott était fondé, pensa Hermione. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que cette peur n'avait rien d'irrationnel : une allumette, ça allume un feu. Et un feu, ça brûle un livre.

« Et encore 20 points… de moins… pour Gryffondor. _Potter_. Quel cornichon êtes-vous… pour être un tel incapable ? »

Sitôt arrivé au duo qu'Harry formait avec le Bouledogue que la Chauve-Souris Qui A Quitté Ses Cachots s'acharnait déjà sur lui sans raison apparente. Si ses sortilèges défensifs n'avaient pas la puissance qu'il savait leur donner avec sa voix, ils n'en étaient pas moins suffisants pour contrer les piètres offensives de son hargneux binôme. Excédé par tant d'injustice, Harry jeta un regard courroucé au professeur de ce qui fut sa matière préférée. Dans sa hâte à se montrer aussi venimeux que le Directeur de la Maison des Serpents, il ne vit pas que la grognasse continuait le duel. Il prit donc de plein fouet une joyeuse flopée de sortilèges qui le firent atterrir dos au parquet de la salle, pendant que 20 points supplémentaires remontaient dans le Sablier de Gryffondor. Etourdi, il se demanda sur quoi il avait pu chuter pour que sa jambe droite le lance à ce point. Il cligna des paupières pour chasser le flou qui obscurcissait sa vue et vit le reste de la classe se rassembler autour de lui, le regard plus ou moins inquiet mais invariablement dirigé vers son membre pelvien traversé de picotements. Curieux, il y jeta lui-même un oeil : sa jambe de pantalon le serrait plus qu'elle n'était supposée le faire, laissant deviner des bosses qui donnaient un aspect de chapelet de saucisses au tout. L'appréhension fit retenir son souffle au brave, qui d'un coup sec releva son vêtement comme on retire un pansement. Des exclamations étouffées de dégoût secouèrent les rangs d'élèves autour de lui à la vue de l'abomination. Sa jambe était vrillée comme si on l'eut faite pivoter sur elle-même plusieurs fois.

« 50 points pour Serpentard. C'est un travail remarquable que vous avez exécuté là, Miss Parkinson. » Conclut Severus au moment où retentissait la sonnerie.

Et les cornichons d'évacuer la salle en direction de la classe de Sortilèges.

* * *

* : Je suis adepte de la théorie selon laquelle il y 10 élèves par Maison et par Année, à raison de 5 garçons et 5 filles. Seulement Joanne est assez évasive sur le sujet, donc il y a des anonymes : G1 et G2 sont deux filles de Gryffondor, S1 et S2 deux filles de Serpentard. On dit merci à **sama-66** pour ses propositions !

* * *

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'essaie de retranscrire la diction de notre regretté Alan Rickman, alias Severus Tobias Rogue... J'espère que ça reste lisible...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même s'il n'est pas constructif !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fin de Matinée

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le second chapitre d' _Une journée comme tant d'autres_.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Posté le lundi 28 mars 2016, vers 19h.

Mis à jour le jeudi 7 juillet 2016, vers 11h.

* * *

Une journée comme tant d'autres

Fin de Matinée

« Bon, il semblerait que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Veillez tout de même à vous exercer pour la prochaine fois. Oh, et… Mr Potter ? Je suis navré, mais je ne pourrai rien pour vous, cela relève plus des compétences de Madame Pomfresh… »

Ainsi se conclut le cours de Sortilèges.

Le Professeur Flitwick, pendant que ses élèves s'entraînaient à changer de l'eau en rhum, avait en effet cherché une solution au léger problème d'Harry, survenu en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait subitement été interrompu dans ses réflexions quand Seamus avait fait exploser son verre, mais ne s'en était pas plus préoccupé que ça. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le cours s'était déroulé sans accroc.

Harry prévoyait donc maintenant de faire un détour par l'Infirmerie avant de se rendre à son prochain cours, mais c'était sans compter sa meilleure amie pour qui sa tentative de désertion n'était pas passée inaperçue :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !

\- Arg!

\- Il n'y a pas de « Arg! » qui tienne, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller à l'Infirmerie maintenant, tu iras après le déjeuner ! Dois-je te rappeler que…

\- Hermione ! Il est blessé, tu vois bien qu'il peut pas marcher comme il faut ! En plus, en se dépêchant, on sera même pas en retard…

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

\- Ca va, pas besoin de me rappeler que j'ai un deuxième prénom, c'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi en être fier…

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas dire cela un jour Weasley, mais je dois reconnaître que je t'approuve, une fois n'est pas coutume.

\- Ta gueule, la Fouine !

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

\- Langage, Weasley.

\- DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY !

\- Comment ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton ire, Granger ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on me laisse m'exprimer…

\- On va créer une assoc', si tu veux ! Genre le Front Indépendant de Libération de la Liberté d'Expression. C'est bien un truc de FILLE, ça !

\- Tu es affligeant, Ronald. Je disais donc à Harry… Tiens ? Où est-il passé ? »

Louant la sollicitude de son ami, le Claudiquant Survivant avait mis à profit la diversion pour faire les trois pas le séparant de l'angle du couloir et s'apprêtait à tourner vers la liberté quand tout à coup :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !

\- Arg!

\- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, dans pas moins de onze minutes, nous sera dispensé exceptionnellement un cours sur l'Anatomie du Petit Bassin, pour accompagner la libération sexuelle des jeunes de nos jours.

\- Tu m'excuseras si ça te chante Granger, mais je crains de ne pas voir le lien.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore espère nous dégoûter suffisamment pour nous éviter de commencer à procréer avant même de s'être assuré une vie stable. Je dois dire que je vais entièrement dans son sens : il serait…

\- Ouais, bref, faites pas de gosses avant la fin de vos études, quoi.

\- Charmant, Ronald... Mais oui, on peut le résumer comme ça… Je te remercie de ton esprit de synthèse…

\- Donc je ne peux pas passer avant à l'infirmerie parce que… ?

\- Parce que tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ce cours et ainsi démontrer ton sens des responsabilités, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Elle me pose vraiment la question ? chuchota Harry à son nouvel ami blond.

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air. Mais je me sens le devoir de te préciser qu'elle est purement rhétorique…

\- Ah… Euh… Bien sûr que non, Hermione ! finit-il plus fort.

\- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, mettons-nous en route, et ne traînez pas !

\- Désolé vieux…

\- C'est pas ta faute, j'ai été plus lent que prévu… »

Arrivés devant la salle mise à disposition pour cet enseignement exceptionnel, ils purent constater que, bien que la sonnerie n'ait pas retenti, la salle était ouverte et des élèves s'agitaient en s'installant. Paniquée à l'idée de ruiner sa réputation, qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à forger, en arrivant en retard, Hermione attrapa Ron et Harry et les tira à sa suite pour entrer en trombe. Elle assit Harry à la table derrière celle de Lavande et Parvati, qui se trouvaient au premier rang, où Draco le rejoignit, faisant pleurer de déception la Délaissée Pansy, avant de s'installer elle-même à la table voisine et rendre son bras au rouquin. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun professeur n'occupait la salle. Intriguée, elle interrogea ses camarades de dortoir :

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait oublié son matériel en salle des professeurs, alors elle nous a laissés nous installer pendant qu'elle le récupère avec l'aide de Neville, l'informa la blonde, récoltant un soupir odorant de soulagement.

\- C'est donc une femme. Savez-vous comment elle s'appelle ? Le professeur Dumbledore ne l'a pas précisé.

\- Non, j'imagine qu'elle se présentera quand tout le monde sera là, supposa l'indienne.

\- Je crois que je les entends arriver ! » fit Seamus qui s'était installé au plus près de la porte.

Le bruit de pas précipités mais néanmoins lourd qui approchait les conforta dans cette idée, et ils virent entrer d'un pas autoritaire une femme de taille moyenne, chaussée de petits talons, engoncée dans un tailleur à grosses rayures blanches et noires verticales qui la boudinait. Ses cheveux grisonnants, coupés en un carré approximatif, semblaient plus réfractaires encore que ceux de Harry face à la brosse, ce qui valu à l'Ebouriffé Elu des regards compatissants. Elle était suivie de Neville qui portait tant bien que mal un projecteur de diapositives. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade au fond de la salle où elle attendit que le blond la rejoigne. Elle lui pris alors le projecteur pour le poser violemment sur la table de Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient déjà avant de retirer in extremis leurs mains manucurées avec soin, et lui indiqua de prendre place à son tour avant de lancer d'une voix de stentor son monocorde monologue :

« Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes, Docteur Florence, j'exerce et j'enseigne à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste la Maïeutique, l'art de faire accoucher, et on m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'Anatomie du Petit Bassin de la femme dans le cadre de… »

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus que Hermione qui écoutait, prenant furieusement en note la moindre parole de ce nouveau professeur dont le cours était déjà passionnant.

Sa présentation finie, le Dr Florence éteignit les lumières en un ample mouvement de baguette qui émut Ron, ravi qu'on lui accorde une sieste bien méritée, et demanda aux filles du premier rang de lancer son diaporama. Le professeur commença donc son cours, sans se préoccuper des conversations qui fleurissaient dans la salle. Dean et Seamus faisaient un pendu sorcier, Crabbe et Goyle cherchaient leurs neurones dans les cheveux de Pansy, Zabini eut l'obligeance de leur apprendre qu'on appelait plutôt cela des poux mais se garda bien de leur faire savoir que ce n'est pas en les mangeant qu'ils optimiseraient leurs compétences intellectuelles, Théodore Nott avait sorti une collection de livres traitant de l'accouchement et commença à les feuilleter, Daphnée, Millicent, Miss Jaronère, Miss Morisson, Miss Lapophène et Miss Orneuil se demandaient ce qui, du rouge à lèvres ou du gloss, était le plus tendance en cette année 1996, et Hermione donnait des coups de coude à Ron chaque fois qu'elle changeait de ligne pendant que Lavande et Parvati changeaient les diapositives à tour de rôle, gloussant à qui mieux-mieux.

« Bon, là je vais vous énoncer plein de noms d'os, vous parler de l'agencement des organes et comment le tout marche, mais on s'en fout, rien n'est à retenir… » Poursuivit le Docteur sans prêter la moindre attention à sa classe.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Draco s'ennuyaient ferme. Le brun avait bien tenté d'entamer la discussion, mais le blond n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre parler de Quidditch, sujet qui le ramenait inlassablement à ses cuisants échecs face à son interlocuteur. Ils convinrent finalement de jouer à « Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux » pour donner un gage au perdant. Harry perdit la première manche et s'inquiéta de ce fait, peu inspiré par le regard brillant de malice de son voisin.

« Potter.

\- Euh… fit intelligemment le brun. Oui ?

\- Tu connais Trevor, je présume : vous partagez le même dortoir.

\- Tu parles de Neville ?

\- Je parle de Trevor.

\- Ah…

\- Tu vas le soustraire à Londubat et le faire pondre dans la culotte de Bullstrode.

\- T'es pas tordu, toi ! »

Et le Garçon Qui A Survécu Pour S'acoquiner Avec Des Roux se leva en toute discrétion, aidé dans sa manœuvre par Draco qui fit racler sa chaise sur le sol aussi longtemps que le permet la décence, et s'avança en boitant vers Neville qui se demandait s'il était avisé de mettre une plume sur le chapeau de Trevor qui se tenait fièrement sur sa table. Le coiffé bufonidé gratifia Harry d'un regard vitreux avant de sauter dans la main qui lui était tendue, ne faisant pas grand cas du cri outré de son propriétaire. Le crapaud commun se laissa ensuite endoctriner par le brun et parti coloniser le sous-vêtement de Millicent.

Un glapissement surpris suivi d'un cri écœuré et force rires hystériques apprirent à Draco que le perdant avait mené à bien sa mission et l'autorisa donc à reprendre sa place à ses côtés pour engager un nouveau duel.

Il gagna encore et s'en réjouit.

« Potter.

\- Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée.

\- Cool ! Donc je peux te donner un gage ?

\- Tu peux m'en proposer un, effectivement.

\- Va cirer les pompes de Zabini ! Avec la langue, évidemment.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Fais donc ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- On dit comment, Potter.

\- Comment ? Mais tu n'avais pas d'idée !

\- C'est pour cela que je t'en ai demandé une.

\- Que… ? Ca se paiera ! » abdiqua le fulminant Potter.

Et il fit, sous les ricanements incontrôlés de Pansy et les remerciements magnanimes de Blaise. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regagna sa place, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche.

« Un, deux, trois…

\- Ciseaux !

\- Ciseaux !

\- Je suis plus grand, donc je gagne ! fit la Mauvaise Foi.

\- Hey! C'est même pas... Bon, si c'est vrai... Mais des ciseaux restent des ciseaux, peu importe la taille ! On recommence : un, deux, trois…

\- Pierre !

\- Feuille ! Enfin ! Prépare-toi psychologiquement, Malefoy ! Hum... Va verser ton pot d'encre sur les notes d'Hermione !

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aurait-il lobotomisé en te balafrant ? Tout mais pas ça !

\- Tu es sûr de refuser ? Tu sais que tu risques pire en refusant ? C'est la règle...

\- Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire ?

\- Verser ton pot d'encre dans le sac d'Hermione ?

\- Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais bien, en fin de compte... Mais là, c'est ma mort que tu cherches !

\- Vous allez vous taire, oui ? Il y en a que ça intéresse ! les réprimanda vertement la principale intéressée.

\- Pardon Hermione !

\- Pardon Granger ! Voilà que je demande pardon maintenant, tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi, Potter, reprit Malefoy dans un murmure.

\- Allez, action ! »

Et le Serpentard de se lever sans bruit, son pot d'encre à la main, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et de s'approcher furtivement de l'Assidue Harpie. Tout concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche, il percuta de son noble séant le bureau de Nott qui commençait à somnoler, la tête posée sur un schéma expliquant le phénomène de nutation/contre-nutation de l'avant dernier tome de sa pile.

« Fais un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, Draco !

\- THÉODORE JE-NE-SAIS-PAS-QUOI NOTT !

\- Ce sera Théo pour toi, charmante Hermione, répondit le brun d'un ton enjôleur.

\- T'as entendu Miss Je-Sais-Tout, silence ! envoya Draco, moqueur.

\- Eh Malefoy, tu fais quoi avec ton pot d'encre au-dessus de la tête de Ron ? s'enquit Dean, pas spécialement concerné par le sort qui semblait attendre de s'abattre sur le rouquin, lequel ronflait entre deux « Mais Hermione, c'est pas en me laissant crever de faim que les Elfes se sentiront moins oppressés… ».

A présent, tous les regards étaient rivés sur Draco qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur particulièrement vaniteuse, troublé surtout par Hermione qui le regardait de son air soupçonneux tout en continuant d'écrire ce que racontait l'éminent Docteur. Aussi, dans un élan de bravoure indigne d'un Malefoy, il s'écria « Une nouvelle diapositive ! » et Hermione se retourna instantanément vers le tableau, imitée par les autres élèves qui se demandaient ce que cette diapositive pouvait bien avoir de plus que les précédentes. Sautant sur l'occasion, il renversa son pot d'encre sur les notes de la brune avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était toujours la même image qui était projetée. Elle se retourna donc pour détromper son camarade mais il avait subitement disparu de la salle. Etrange…

Entendant des gloussements malvenus sur sa droite, elle jeta un regard furibond aux deux pintades du premier rang qui ne cachaient rien de leur hilarité et allait les reprendre quand elle vit Harry qui se dirigeait cahin-caha vers la sortie en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « On a pas fini notre jeu… ». Désespérée par le comportement de ses camarades, elle revint à ses notes. Et hurla. Et s'évanouit.

« Je récapitule, se concentra Seamus. B… A… G… Là, il manque une lettre… E… T… T… E… Oh, je sais ! Il manque un U : ton mot, c'est…

\- _Incendio!_

\- Mais non, c'est pas… »

Seamus vit alors que ce n'était pas une réponse de Dean, mais plutôt que celui-ci avait mis le feu à son pantin, s'assurant une victoire qui avait manqué de lui passer sous le nez.

Lavande se dit que l'ambiance farceuse avait bien toutes les raisons de déteindre sur elle, et glissa deux diapositives en même temps quand ce fut son tour, pouffant tout son saoul et détruisant par inadvertance le fragile dispositif, lui soutirant un « Oups! » manquant singulièrement de sincérité. Le Docteur, soucieux de la discipline, passa outre et décréta que le cours était fini, avec quarante cinq minutes d'avance avant de partir en laissant tout en plan derrière elle.

Ron ronchonna qu'il restait encore trois quarts d'heure avant le repas et traîna son sac jusqu'à sa Salle Commune en donnant des coups de pieds à chaque meuble qui croisait sa route. Ses camarades, après un long débat, tirèrent à la courte paille celui ou celle qui réveillerait Granger et Théodore se désola plus que de nécessaire de son sort. La salle fut désertée en un instant, lui laissant le soin de ranger les affaires de son secret coup de foudre et de la réveiller d'une douce caresse dans les cheveux. Sitôt qu'elle eut ouvert un œil, il prit ses jambes à son cou, craignant que la fureur ait remplacé la sagacité dans ses prunelles.

Hermione Granger était une fille qui tenait à ses convictions. Cependant les récents évènements, traumatisants pour son esprit délicieusement cartésien, venaient de lui apprendre une chose essentielle. Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut : elle devait se rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Harry avait cherché Draco dans la Cour, dans le Parc et revenait maintenant des sous-sols. Sa chasse infructueuse s'était conclue par son impatience et il avait décidé qu'il était certainement plus judicieux de se faire remettre d'aplomb par Madame Pomfresh. Sitôt eut-il poussé la porte de l'Infirmerie que Poppy se jetait sur lui, ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude :

« Mr Potter, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! C'est la première fois que vous mettez autant de temps à venir me voir ! Que vous est-il encore arrivé cette fois-ci ? »

Et pendant qu'elle le cuisinait, elle le dirigea vers son lit attitré, l'y coucha de force, borda ses couvertures de sorte qu'elles le serrent suffisamment pour l'empêcher de s'en échapper et alluma la radio pour le distraire de ses maux en attendant qu'elle revienne les bras chargés de potions. Harry doutait qu'elles soient toutes nécessaires à sa guérison, mais ce n'était pas lui l'Infirmière… Il ouvrit docilement la bouche et avala la totalité de ces mixtures au goût plus infect les unes que les autres, sous le regard bienveillant de cette femme plus protectrice encore que Molly. Il sentit sa jambe reprendre sa position physiologique pendant que Poppy changeait la fréquence de la radio pour tomber sur un air plus propice au repos que la musique décadente et agressive qui séduit tant les jeunes de nos jours.

« Bien, maintenant vous devez vous reposer pendant que les potions font leur effet, Mr Potter. Vous pourrez sortir au moment du repas, MAIS PAS AVANT !

\- Oui, Madame ! » acquiesça frénétiquement Harry, peu désireux de fâcher sa troisième mère de substitution (les première et seconde places étant déjà occupées par Molly et Minerva respectivement).

Sur ce tendre échange, un grincement se fit entendre, puis un froissement de tissu. Poppy tourna la tête vers l'entrée de son domaine, à une vitesse qui fit protester son cou d'un claquement sonore indiquant qu'il garderait cette position pour les prochains jours, pour voir la porte se refermer. Personne en vue. Bien. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour garder un oeil sur Harry et vit plutôt Colin Creevey chercher le bon angle pour sa photo souvenir de Harry en phase de rétablissement. Harry, de son côté, suivait ses indications :

« Un peu plus sur la droite, Harry ! … Redresse-toi un peu, Harry ! … Attends, je ferme ces rideaux, pour la luminosité. Fais le malade, Harry ! … *FLASH* Oui, comme ça, Harry ! … *FLASH* *FLASH* T'es une bombe, Harry ! *FLASH* Mets ce thermomètre dans ta bouche, Harry !

\- Tu es certain qu'il va dans la bouche ?

\- Presque sûr ! Allez, Harry ! … *FLASH*

\- MONSIEUR CREEVEY ! PAS DE VISITEURS ! MONSIEUR POTTER A BESOIN DE REPOS ! DEHORS, DEHORS ! »

Et alors qu'une Poppy de profil mettait Colin à la porte à coups de pieds, Harry se leva en cinquième vitesse - c'est plus rapide qu'en quatrième… Quand on ne cale pas… - et se rua derrière la table de chevet la plus éloignée de son lit. Quand Poppy revint devant le lit de Harry et le trouva vide et commença à s'affoler. Ainsi, pendant qu'elle regardait sous son lit, Harry s'élança à toutes jambes par la porte restée ouverte avant de courir en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris : le Dr Florence m'appartient, et c'est bien le seul personnage dont je puis dire ça !

* * *

Si vous avez le temps (même si vous n'avez pas de compte), c'est toujours sympa une review pour dire ce qui est à améliorer, ce qui est à bannir... A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Midi

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le troisième chapitre d'Une journée comme tant d'autres.

En fin de compte, cette petite histoire partie de rien m'inspire plus que prévu, aussi je prévois au moins un troisième chapitre, peut-être même réviserai-je le premier, si je suis motivé *tousse*review*tousse*...

J'aimerais remercier **Swangranger** de son commentaire encourageant et de suivre mon histoire, ainsi que **Pink CherryHime** et **fan de fictions** qui m'ont fait l'honneur de l'ajouter parmi leurs favorites !

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps et vous rappelle simplement qu'aucun personnage présent dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Posté le lundi 18 avril 2016, vers 16h.

Mis à jour le jeudi 7 juillet 2016, vers 11h.

* * *

Une journée comme tant d'autres

Midi

 **11h59**

« Bon, il semblerait que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Veillez tout de même à vous exercer pour la prochai… »

Un grondement, évoquant le martèlement caractéristique du passage en trombe d'une troupe d'hippopotames et qui fit trembler les murs de la salle de Sortilèges, interrompit soudain la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick qui vacilla sur sa pile de livres cependant que ses élèves de Cinquième Année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle se dévisageaient entre eux, espérant trouver l'origine de ce vacarme dans les yeux exorbités de leurs voisins. A l'incompréhension s'ajouta dans leur regard l'appréhension lorsqu'il apparut que le bruit approchait, et qu'il approchait vite. Le respecté professeur, intrigué et désireux de prouver à ses élèves que la taille ne fait pas tout, et que tout dépend de comment on s'en sert, osa alors ouvrir la porte et passer la tête par l'entrebâillement, faisant fi de l'avertissement angoissé de Ginny Weasley.

« Harry, grouille-toi mec ! On va être en retard pour bouffer ! s'époumonait un grand rouquin dégingandé, très affairé à courir de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas manquer la moindre minute qui lui était accordée pour remplir autant qu'il le pourrait le gouffre sans fin qui lui servait de panse.

\- Pas si vite… Ron… La… Grande Salle… n'est même pas encore… ouverte… s'essoufflait à sa suite un petit brun maigrichon, la main droite posée inutilement sur son flanc pour atténuer son point de côté.

\- Plus que 37 secondes ! Harry, si on y arrive pas à temps je dirai à Hermione que tu as copié son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'on doit rendre cet aprèm !

\- Elle… le sait déjà… Je lui ai de… mandé la… permission… hier soir…

\- Ah ouais ? Et elle sait que tu l'as copié pendant le cours de Sortilèges ?

\- F… Faux frère ! … ATTENTION RON DEVANT TOI ! »

Mais il était trop tard… Ron, tout à ses menaces, ne regardait plus quelle direction prenaient ses pieds et Filius, qui était sorti dans l'espoir de faire régner l'ordre dans ce château de jeunes délinquants, fut propulsé par les pieds de ce petit mauvais sujet jusque dans les hauteurs du couloir pour s'accrocher à la pointe de la lance de l'une des armures qui encadraient les portes des salles de classe.

« HAHA ! se moqua Nelson Muntz* qui sortit de derrière l'élément de décoration en le pointant du doigt, avant de partir sans se presser.

\- Désolé m'sieur ! jeta Ron, que rien n'aurait fait ralentir, pas même une horde de jolies petites Acromentules, ces inoffensifs arachnides. Si l'on en croit Rubéus du moins…

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Revenez tout de suite ! Monsieur Weasley ! Il y a délit de fuite ! pépia le petit professeur.

\- Désolé… professeur, il a… un moyen… de pression sur moi… » parvint à dire le brun, entre deux inspirations salvatrices, sans plus s'arrêter que son camarade de dortoir.

 **Midi**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un Ron surexcité qui détala aussi sec vers sa place, au centre de la table et dos au mur, suivit de loin par un Harry rampant qui se traîna jusqu'à la chaise que son magnanime camarade de dortoir avait tirée à sa droite. Les élèves commencèrent alors à affluer, attirés par l'appel du ventre, et de la masse se détachèrent Seamus et Dean qui s'installèrent au côté libre de Ron, lui demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait en attendant de passer à table.

« J'ai retrouvé Harry devant la Grosse Dame. Il sortait de l'infirmerie, tout neuf. On est allé faire une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune. Et vous savez quoi ? Il s'est amélioré !

\- Bwahaha ! Harry ? S'améliorer aux échecs ? T'as tenu combien de temps, 10 minutes ? se moqua Seamus, incrédule.

\- Figure-toi qu'on y est restés un bon quart d'heure ! Alors quand j'ai vu l'heure à la fin de la partie, j'étais paniqué ! répondit Ron.

\- Vous auriez vu ça : pire qu'Hermione quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas encore entamé un devoir dû pour le mois prochain… Maugréa le brun qui se rétablissait de sa course folle à vue d'oeil. Sinon, vous étiez où pendant ce temps ?

\- Au bord du lac, avec les filles. On a fait un jeu de cartes que j'ai appris cet été, mais Seamus était plus occupé à baver sur une Poufsouffle de Septième Année qui rigolait avec ses copines, taquina Dean.

\- Même pas… Hum… Elle est où, Hermione ? Parce qu'on a laissé Nott s'en charger, mais elle vous a pas rejoint après ? détourna subtilement Seamus.

\- Sais pas, on l'a pas revue… » ne s'inquiéta pas Ron.

C'est le moment que choisit une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'ils lui faisaient une auréole et à la joue gauche anormalement noire, pour faire son entrée fracassante. D'après le témoignage de la Lourde Porte de Chêne, qui souhaite conserver l'anonymat. Elle s'avança, passant devant les tables de Serpentard, Serdaigle et s'engagea entre celles de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. C'est alors que Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, adoptant son air le plus penaud possible. Il avait reconnu Hermione.

« Ca va pas, Harry ? s'enquit la brune en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Comment ? Oh… Eh bien… Si. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de me sentir coupable quand je te vois… réalisa le futur Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

\- Haha ! Tu es drôle ! En tous cas, je vois que tu es passé à l'Infirmerie, finalement !

\- C'est ça ! Comme je suis sorti en plein cours, je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses la morale !

\- Oh non, t'inquiètes…

\- T'INQUIETES ? Hermione, tu t'entends parler ? Un peu plus et tu seras aussi vulgaire que moi ! l'interrompit Ron, effaré du ton nonchalant qu'employait son amie.

\- Ma parole, ce que tu es coincé, Ronald ! C'est pas mon langage qui fera monter mes notes ! De toutes façons, pendant que vous étiez je-ne-sais-où, j'étais…

\- …à la Bibliothèque et figurez-vous que j'ai appris que…, s'incrusta Fred, qui s'assit à sa gauche.

\- …j'étais en train de passer à côté de la vie à cause de ma soif de connaissances ! termina George en s'installant à droite d'Harry.

\- Que… Comment vous avez deviné ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? s'étonna doublement la Préfète.

\- Attends…

\- Euh…

\- Wait a minute…

\- Une petite seconde…

\- Hermione…

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- QUEWA ? s'écrièrent en coeur ses camarades. C'EST VRAIMENT CE QUE TU ALLAIS DIRE ?!

\- Eh bien oui… » admit-elle, sincèrement étonnée de la réaction de ses camarades.

Le silence tomba sur la table des Rouge et Or et Théodore de sa chaise. Etant un grand adepte des produits Weasley, il avait pu entendre l'échange par le biais des Oreilles à Rallonge qu'il avait placées en début d'année sous les tables, allant de sa place attitrée à celle de sa merveilleuse bibliothèque ambulante. Seulement, la nouvelle remettait en question la théorie de ce moldu qui disait que le Soleil tournait rond autour de la Terre (Hmmm… Ou l'inverse…) ! Bon peut-être pas, mais au moins ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, aussi devait-il trouver un moyen pour remédier à cette terrifiante passade. Car ce ne pouvait être qu'une passade, n'est-ce pas ? Théodore ne le supporterait pas si le nouvel état d'esprit de sa bien-aimée devait être permanent.

Profitant de l'accalmie, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire entendre ses sages paroles à ses élèves avides de vérité qui commencèrent à baisser le volume.

« Les élèves ! S'il vous plaît. Un peu de silence, je vous prie. »

Aussitôt, les discussions reprirent de toutes parts, pour signifier au vieux fou ce que les élèves pensaient de ce qu'il avait à dire.

« _Sonorus_. TA GUEULE LES ENFANTS ! »

Les pauvres étudiants, tétanisés par tant d'incorrection, accordèrent finalement leur attention à leur cher directeur.

« _Finite_. Bien, je voulais vous dire que, pour certaines journées exceptionnelles comme aujourd'hui, nous recevrons les jumeaux Weasley qui nous présenteront leurs nouveautés en avant-première pendant les temps de pause. Cet arrangement profite à tous, puisqu'ils peuvent ainsi évaluer la réceptivité de leur public et ajuster ce qui doit l'être, et que vous pourrez ainsi sécher des cours incognito. Sur ces sages conseils, je vous dis : bon appétit ! conclut le vénérable directeur, que la modestie n'étouffait pas.

\- On a failli attendre ! » s'écria Ron qui n'avait rien écouté d'autre que son ventre qui se plaignait de la longueur du discours.

Et tous les élèves de se jeter joyeusement sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître en conversant bruyamment. Tous ? D'un regard englobant tous ces cornichons qui ne comprendraient jamais rien à l'art subtil des potions, et pas plus à l'art de se défendre des forces obscures d'ailleurs, le professeur Rogue vit que deux Serpentards manquaient à l'appel. Millicent Bullstrode, qui ne gâcherait pas son repas de sa laideur, et, plus inquiétant, son filleul adoré : Draco Malefoy. En espérant qu'il n'aille pas faire le cornichon… Severus n'aimait vraiment pas les cornichons...

Myrte** Elizabeth Warren se promenait sans faire de tort à quiconque dans un couloir du deuxième étage. La jeune Serdaigle se réjouissait du choix de ses parents pour son prénom, augure de la beauté qu'elle apercevait furtivement dans le reflet des vitres qu'elle dépassait. Après tout, on ne l'avait pas nommée après l'arbre d'Aphrodite pour rien. N'est pas symbole de l'amour et de la jeunesse qui veut ! En tous cas, il était évident qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec ce jeune et beau garçon qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route : le superbe Harry Potter. Non, rien en elle ne pourrait le laisser indifférent, que ce soient ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, ses lunettes aussi épaisses et rondes que les siennes, son regard aussi bleu que le sien était vert, son visage aussi harmonieux que…

Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau des toilettes désaffectées, elle vit arriver une fille qui interrompit son doux train de pensée. Pas qu'elle lui ait adressé la parole, seulement sa démarche suspecte avait de quoi attirer l'attention : ce n'était pas tous les jours que les gens marchaient les jambes exagérément écartées, comme s'ils s'étaient oubliés. Voyant là l'occasion de s'amuser aux dépends d'autrui, Myrte décida de suivre l'infortunée qui entrait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, sans savoir qu'elle était suivie.

Millicent avait profité que tout le monde soit dans la Grande Salle à déjeuner pour régler un visqueux désagrément. Elle ne pouvait décidément s'en occuper entourée, sous peine d'une humiliation irrémédiable. Arrivée aux toilettes du deuxième étage, qu'elle savait toujours vides bien qu'elle en ignore la raison, elle entra dans une cabine, ferma la porte à clef - sait-on jamais - avant de soulever sa robe, baisser sa culotte et…

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs dégoûtants ?! fit la pauvre Millicent en voyant les oeufs de crapaud qui peuplaient désormais son sous-vêtement.

\- BWAHAHA ! résonna le rire de Myrte, assise au sommet de la porte de la cabine.

\- AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! fit la pauvre Millicent en voyant la jeune fille qui arborait un air de pur ravissement.

\- BWAHAHA ! résonna le rire de Myrte, se délectant de la déconvenue de la Serpentard.

\- AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?! fit la pauvre Millicent en voyant le mur qui aurait dû se trouver derrière l'importune.

\- BWAHAHA ! résonna le rire de Myrte, transparente aux yeux de la boutonneuse. … Attends… _Qu'est-ce que je suis ?_ Alors ça y est ! Mimi est morte, alors… Myrte s'interrompit dans son soudain éclat de colère avant de reprendre d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux baignés de larmes : Mimi… est morte… Et tout ce que… vous trouvez à faire, c'est… accabler cette pauvre Mimi… : la grosse Mimi ! reprit-elle avec une fureur nouvelle, Mimi la moche ! Mimi geignarde, Mimi râleuse, Mimi minable ! »

Excédée par la cruauté dont sont capables les adolescents, de son vivant comme dans sa mort, Myrte ouvrit dans un hurlement rageur tous les robinets des lavabos, inondant ses toilettes pour en chasser cette pimbêche grassouillette qui ne manquait pas plus d'occasions que les autres de la tourmenter.

Dobby est _libre_ ! Et il n'y avait pas un jour où Dobby regrettait le Manoir Malefoy. Peut-être bien que le jeune maître Draco Malefoy Monsieur lui manquait un petit peu de temps en temps, et il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela : il avait tout de même passé douze ans à le nourrir, le changer, le choyer et endurer les insultes et les coups en récompense, ça crée des liens, mine de rien ! Aussi, alors qu'il était occupé à s'assurer que l'assiette du jeune Ron Weasley Monsieur ne soit jamais vide, il eut un petit pincement au coeur en voyant du coin de l'oeil entrer Draco Malefoy Monsieur. Intrigué par la présence de son ancien propriétaire dans les Cuisines, il quitta son poste et appela Winky :

« Il faut que Winky remplace Dobby un instant. Ron Weasley Monsieur a besoin de Winky pour remplir son assiette. Ron Weasley Monsieur n'a aucune considération pour Winky et lui donnera un des pulls que sa mère lui tricote avec amour si Winky ne tient pas son assiette pleine en permanence. »

La menace fit son effet, car aussitôt Winky lâcha sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, sauta de son tabouret et prit immédiatement la place de Dobby, avec une ardeur qu'on ne lui avait plus vue depuis que Mr. Croupton Monsieur lui avait donné un vêtement. Rassuré, Dobby se dirigea donc vers celui qui fut son maître préféré durant son service au Manoir Malefoy.

« Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! couina l'elfe, quelque peu nerveux.

\- Toddy ?! fit le Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son ancien elfe qui avait disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses que sa chère mère jugeait trop horribles pour qu'elles soient contées à son cher fils qui ne méritait pas un tel traumatisme. Déjà que son enrôlement parmi les Mangemorts lui restait en travers de la gorge, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'accabler de cette terrible histoire !

\- Le jeune Draco Malefoy Monsieur se souvient du nom de Dobby ! larmoya l'elfe, au comble de l'émotion, sa pile de chapeaux vacillant dangereusement.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, misérable ! Où étais-tu ces quatre dernières années ? Qu'y avait-il de plus important que de t'occuper de ma personne ? l'invectiva le digne fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy qui se demandait où il avait bien pu se procurer les loques informes qui le coiffaient.

\- Dobby ne pensait certainement pas à vous nuire, Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! Harry Potter Monsieur est un grand homme, Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! Harry Potter Monsieur a fait libérer Dobby à la fin de sa Deuxième Année, Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! Dobby est _libre_ ! » rayonna le petit elfe, gonflant sa cage thoracique avec fierté.

Draco était sidéré. Alors comme ça, Potter avait libéré _son_ elfe. Il comprenait mieux la position de sa tendre mère, à présent. Et également les morceaux de laine sur sa tête. Du moins avant que Toddy se soit trop penché en arrière, répandant le tout sur le sol des Cuisines. Enfin, cela ne changeait rien au fait que l'heure tournait et qu'il devait se nourrir avant la reprise des cours, parce qu'un Malefoy n'a pas le teint maladif. Et un Malefoy ne s'étale pas dans une crise d'hypoglycémie. Pas qu'un Malefoy s'étale en quelque circonstance que ce soit, d'ailleurs…

« Toddy ! interrompit-il l'elfe qui continuait de piailler de sa voix stridente qui ne lui avait pas manqué, tout en remettant en place sa ridicule coiffe. Tu dois te souvenir de ce que je mange d'habitude. Sers-moi.

\- Oh oui ! Dobby se rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'aime l'ancien jeune maître, Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! Le midi, un Malefoy ne saurait manger autre chose que des crudités en entrée, un steak végétal en plat de résistance et une salade de fruits de saison en dessert ! Et de l'eau plate en boisson ! Un Malefoy se doit de ne pas écourter son importante vie par une alimentation déséquilibrée ! Dobby apporte tout cela tout de suite, Draco Malefoy Monsieur ! » s'enthousiasma Dobby, fier de se souvenir des principes culinaires de la famille qu'il avait servie.

Pendant que Draco appréciait son repas en vile compagnie, les Gryffondor assimilaient l'incroyable nouvelle :

« Tu es chûre que tu vas bien, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron, mâchonnant sa cuisse de poulet.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu pâle, fit Dean.

\- Et tu as plutôt l'air un peu noir… remarqua Fred, désignant la tache d'encre qui maquillait sa joue en y enfonçant légèrement le doigt.

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que ça baigne ! s'agaça l'Ebouriffée Bibliothèque.

\- … Hermione ? s'étonna Ginny qui venait de bousculer Ron pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et qui ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait.

\- Une minute, tout le monde, s'interposa Harry qui sentait venir les problèmes. Vous tenez tant que ça à ce qu'elle redevienne une McGonagall Junior qui nous pousse à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes pour réussir nos études ? Parce que de mon point de vue, elle est bien mieux comme ça…

\- Bah voilà ! Enfin un qui me comprend ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Harry ! se réjouit Hermione.

\- Laisse-nous juste digérer l'info, tu veux… C'est quand même une grosse surprise ! s'incrusta Neville.

\- Tiens Neville, tu me paches le… »

Ron s'interrompit en voyant que ce n'était décidément pas Neville qui lui faisait face, à la droite d'Hermione, mais plutôt son colossal crapaud commun. Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand, répandant les petits pois qu'il était en passe d'ingurgiter dans son assiette, pendant que ses camarades s'affolaient de la situation qui avait tout du scénario catastrophe.

*Bunk!*

« Aoutch! fit une voix à proximité de là où se tenait royalement Trevor.

\- D'où est-ce que ça venait ? demanda Ginny, pas vraiment rassurée par la situation.

\- Je vous ai bien eus, hein ? s'exclama alors Neville en émergeant de sous la table en se massant le crâne. Je suis ventriloque, alors parfois je fais ce genre de blague avec Trevor à l'Oncle Algie pour me venger de ses mauvais traitements quand j'étais petit. Ca marche à chaque fois !

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! tonna la douce Hermione.

\- Burp! répondit-il avec l'élégance qui le caractérise.

\- Ce matin, tu as proposé une organisation débile pour te moquer de moi.

\- Oups…

\- Ca m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose, quand j'étais à la Bibliothèque : j'ai passé les deux dernières années à monter des associations débiles et qui n'attirent personne. Je vais donc te demander d'adhérer à ma nouvelle association !

\- Que…

\- C'était une blague, j'ai retenu la leçon ! rit-elle.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » ricana Seamus.

Hermione goûta peu la plaisanterie et décida en représailles de faire goûter à l'impudent le contenu du plat qu'attendait Ron depuis quelques secondes déjà. Le roux, furieux, tartina des lentilles qu'il avait dédaignées le visage de la voleuse. Fred, dans un sursaut de galanterie, fit valser son jus de citrouille tant et si bien qu'il percuta ses cadets. Ginny, outrée, demanda à Harry de la défendre. D'humeur joueuse, Harry lui confirma qu'il avait la situation en main et, quand elle fut retournée à sa feuille de salade, la coiffa de son assiette, dûment noyée de fromage. Son audace lui valut l'admiration de George. Ne voulant pas être en reste et prouver à l'héritier des Maraudeurs qu'il était digne de lui, ce dernier prit sur lui de proposer à Lavande une part de gratin. Ne détectant pas le danger aussi bien que les yeux du garçon de Poufsouffle face à elle, elle accepta volontiers. Jamais on ne vit autant de mascara couler que sur ce champ de ruines qu'était devenu son visage, suite à l'assaut prémédité. Parvati apprit aux dépends de Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui lui faisait face à la table des Blaireaux, qu'elle ne pouvait glousser en même temps qu'elle buvait. Douché, Justin se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement en tous sens, envoyant voler la nourriture qui l'entourait dans toute la Grande Salle. « Chui touché » agonisa Rubéus avant de s'écrouler sur la table des professeurs, broyant les pieds qui la soutenaient de son bras trop imposant pour le bien de ses collègues qui voyaient leurs plats affluer à toute vitesse dans la bouche grande ouverte du demi-géant maintenant à terre, à l'extrémité de la table penchée. Dépité à l'idée de son déjeuner perdu, Severus changea cet abruti de Finch-Fletchley en cornichon avant de quitter la salle dans de dramatiques mouvements de cape. Minerva devina alors que c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Elle remonta ses dessous affriolants, palpa son osseuse poitrine pour faire bonne mesure, et s'élança dans la cohue. Elle empoigna un grand saladier de taboulé qui passait innocemment par là et, poussant son cri de guerre du moment « Albusu Akbar ! » et tournant sur elle-même, en arrosa tous les élèves dans un rayon de un mètre quatre-vingt qui s'étaient jetés à terre ou sous les tables. Tout le monde se mêla alors à corps perdu dans cette quatrième bataille de nourriture de la semaine. Dans la pagaille, Théodore se faufila jusqu'à Hermione, dans l'optique de la ramener dans le droit chemin d'une vie studieuse et fade, mais Fred s'interposa au dernier moment. Enfin surtout la quiche qu'il avait en main… Lavande, car ce n'était pas elle la quiche, fit mine de glisser sur une peau de banane imaginaire pour atterrir dans les bras du Poufsouffle qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt, bien décidée à le traîner ce week-end au salon de Mme Pieddodu. Seulement la vie n'est pas aussi rose que la robe de la Princesse Peach***, cette héroïne qu'elle avait découverte dans un des magazines douteux que Dean pensait cachés sous son lit. En effet, aussitôt calée dans les bras puissants du grand brun, aussitôt la jeta-t-il en pâture aux élèves déchaînés qui eurent tôt fait de la recouvrir d'aliments divers, peu pressé d'abandonner sa virginité à une fille si creuse. Luna mangeait tranquillement QUAND TOUT A COUP ! une feuille de salade venait de bouger, la faute aux Nargoles, elle en était persuadée ! Elle se pencha donc sur son assiette, évitant inconsciemment le gâteau qui lui était destiné et qui alla plutôt décorer le Directeur de l'Ordre du Muffin aux Fruits Rouges Première Classe. Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait été chargé par ses commensaux de convaincre Pansy de se laisser étaler la crème qui accompagnait ses scones à grands renforts de « C'est pour mon bien ! ». Ginny, qui s'était remise de la traîtrise de celui qui serait un jour son mari, avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée sans Hermione qui cherchait en réalité à l'évincer. Elle la prit donc en chasse, armée d'une cuisse de poulet, avant de s'écraser de manière très indigne sur un Première Année qui n'avait pas appris qu'on ne joue pas avec les couteaux. Aussi, quand la rouquine se releva, sa robe resta entre les doigts du jeune homme qui apprécia ce qu'il vit, avant que la vue ne soit gâchée par un liquide marron et chaud qui venait de les éclabousser, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Une claque plus tard, Ginny était repartie à l'assaut de l'ex-Miss Je-L'ai-Lu-Dans-L'Histoire-De-Poudlard, drapée de sa dignité à défaut de sa robe et faisant voler autour d'elle les gouttes de chocolat qui constellaient ses cheveux. Seamus, qui s'était remis du plat que Hermione lui avait envoyé, lui proposa une coalition, et ensemble ils se mirent à catapulter des tartes aux pommes en direction de la fuyarde. Cho, ayant percé à jour les intentions de la cadette Weasley, sécha ses larmes, oublia Cédric un instant, oublia son échec avec Harry un instant, et se concentra sur son amour intact pour l'Elu et bombarda sa rivale de choux à la crème. Cependant, le sujet de ces querelles se débattait avec George à grands coups de tarte à la mélasse, sous les flashs incessants de l'appareil photo de Colin qui ne ratait pas une miette de la joute. Ron, au milieu du chaos qui s'installait peu à peu, ronchonnait qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, sauf quand c'est des lentilles, parce qu'on a vu plus goûteux…

Avisant l'ordre qui régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle, Millicent, qui s'était débarrassée de son sous-vêtement usagé, se dirigea avec toute la discrétion que ses mains plaquées sur sa robe pour camoufler l'absence de sa culotte lui permettaient, et mangea dans un calme perturbé occasionnellement par un élève qui lui rentrait dedans, aveuglé par un camarade plus vif que lui…

* * *

* : Nelson Muntz est un personnage de la série télévisée Les Simpsons, connu notamment pour son rire moqueur. Donc non, il n'est pas à moi non plus.

** : En anglais, Moaning Myrtle ou Myrtle Elizabeth Warren a été traduit en français par Mimi Geignarde ou Mimi Elizabeth Warren. Autant Mimi va bien pour un surnom, désagréable au demeurant, autant appeler sa fille Mimi va, selon moi, à l'encontre de l'intérêt de l'enfant. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de franciser Myrtle en Myrte. En sachant que Myrte est en français un nom masculin (dans le sens où on parle du myrte : fleur utilisée comme balsamique = stimulant des voies digestives ; d'où le lien du personnage avec les toilettes, je suppose)...

*** : Cette délicate demoiselle est un personnage de Nintendo. Patamoa...

* * *

REVIEW ! (Quelle agressivité...)


	4. Teaser du Chapitre 4 : Après-Midi

Pour ceux qui auraient zappé, j'ai mis à jour les 3 précédents chapitres et ai présenté mes excuses pour mon retard sur le premier.

* * *

*voix grave et agressive de voix off de bande-annonce* Des professeurs qui trompent l'ennui...

« ALBUS PERCEVAL WUFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE ! » « Oui, Miminerva... » « Vous aurez des ennuis, un de ces jours ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

Une étudiante en perdition...

« Hermione, ça ne peut plus durer ! Cette folie doit cesser ! » « J't'en foutrais, moi, d'la folie ! »

Une Bibliothèque bien gardée...

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?! La rangée Q est amusante, peut-être ? »

Des gloussements...

*Gloussements*

Des cours...

*Ronflements*

Et un méchant très très méchant...

« C'est Tu-Sais-Qui ! » « Il a répondu à ton message ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » « Mais non, l'autre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Celui qui est revenu ! » *Explosions*

Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode d' _Une journée comme tant d'autres_ , inspirée des faits réels de la saga Harry Potter... Très prochainement sur vos écrans...

Bande-annonce postée le jeudi 7 juillet 2016, vers 11h30.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Après-Midi

Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'est moi, je suis en retard ! :D

Voici tout de même l'avant-dernier chapitre, vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous avais pas oubliés, juste mon ordi qui est sorti du train une station après moi pour refaire sa vie au côté d'une personne dont je ne connaîtrai jamais l'identité PILE la veille du jour où je vous aurais posté ce chapitre... J'en étais le premier frustré, parce que j'ai tout perdu avec, que j'ai dû m'en procurer un nouveau, récupérer mes cours (c'est utile, paraît-il) et désespérer à l'idée de devoir me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais écrit (heureusement que j'avais posté une B. A., ça m'a fait office de trame. Donc naturellement, ça m'a saoulé (maison close, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne met pas d'accent circonflexe dans « saoulé » ! Toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites jusque-là... :'( ), alors je m'y suis mis petit à petit au cours de l'année donc le rendu ne ressemble certainement pas à ce que c'était la première fois...

Justement, pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée à ce sujet : cette histoire ne va nulle part, j'écris juste ce qui me passe par la tête, parfois je vois/entends/fais un truc qui m'amuse et je le mets dans mon brouillon que j'intitule noblement « _A mettre dans la fic au moment le plus inopportun possible_ ». Vous ne sortirez pas grandis de cette lecture, pas plus intelligents, pas plus bêtes (j'espère), mais, je vous le souhaite, plus amusés, et animés du désir de lire encore autre chose parce que lire, c'est cool !

Merci à ceux qui reviennent me lire, à ceux qui viennent pour la première fois, et à ceux qui me laisseront leur avis !

 **La bise sur votre chien, et bonne lecture !**

P.S. : Je dédie ce chapitre à **sama-66** parce qu'elle a besoin de joie dans sa vie ! (keur keur bitchette)

Posté le 19 septembre 2017, vers 19:30.

* * *

Une journée comme tant d'autres

Après-midi

« Bon, il semblerait que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Veillez tout de même à vous exercer pour la prochaine fois. »

Ainsi le Professeur Flitwick conclut-il la répétition du cours qu'il allait bientôt dispenser à ses élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. S'étant lassé de la bataille de nourriture qui le mettait en position fâcheuse, il s'était rendu dans sa salle pour préparer son premier cours de l'après-midi. Maintenant fin prêt, il grimpa sur sa pile de magazines coqu- JE VEUX ECRIRE sa pile de livres de Sortilèges qui lui faisait office d'estrade, et en prit un qu'il feuilleta avec avidité en attendant la fin de la pause de midi. Histoire de ne pas oublier ses formules, n'est-ce pas.

Ce dont il ne pouvait se douter, c'est quand dans l'ombre, dans un coin reculé et humide de sa classe, Hoggy XX l'espionnait. L'incontinent descendant du fier Hoggy Ier, le premier Elfe de maison à avoir offert ses services à Poudlard, était effectivement particulièrement friand de ragots en tous genres. Et les lectures de Filius étaient une perle rare à ses yeux globuleux. L'information collectée, et le parquet nettoyé et séché, il transplana sans plus attendre dans les Cuisines répandre la croustillante nouvelle parmi ses collègues : le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges ne possédait finalement pas de revues honteuses et menait une vie des plus fades…

Draco, écoeuré par l'absence de piment dans la routine de son professeur, sortit des Cuisines une heure avant la reprise des cours et avait dans l'idée de faire une petite sieste digestive à l'ombre de son saule pleureur favori près du Lac avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ca l'aidait à rester éveillé la première minute de cours. Pas plus, il ne faudrait pas pousser Mémé dans les orties, tout de même, parce qu'à son âge… Et puis de toutes façons, même si Draco l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, Mère-Grand n'étant déjà plus scolarisée… Enfin tout ça pour écrire que tenir une minute en Histoire de la Magie était un exploit en soi, qui nécessitait un somme préparatoire. Draco arriva dans le Hall, et tourna à droite pour se rendre au Parc en passant par la Cour, dédaignant le jumeau Weasley qui y installait son stand seul. Il était à mi-chemin du couloir quand il entendit un bruit suspect provenant d'une des alcôves sur sa droite, qui faisaient face aux portes des salles de classe, dont celle du Professeur Firenze et celle qui avait été mise à la disposition du Dr Florence pour la journée. Choisissant de l'ignorer, il n'interrompit pas sa route. Le bruit se fit plus insistant. Cédant alors à la curiosité, il s'approcha.

« Psst! psst! Draco, psst! Chuchota une voix enrouée dans l'ombre. Un bonbon au citron, Draco ? »

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, raide de stupeur. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Maintenant méfiant, il se mit à avancer prudemment vers le renfoncement. Dans la pénombre, il distingua alors un miroitement sur de longs fils d'argent savamment enchevêtrés, puis sur un long tissu violet en contrebas qui laissait deviner par endroits des formes évoquant des lunes et des étoiles d'un même ton argenté. Un pas de plus et il vit son reflet dans des verres en demi-lunes à hauteur de son visage.

« Monsieur le Directeur ?! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? S'offusqua-t-il vivement.

\- Eh bien vois-tu, Draco…

\- ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE !

\- Oui, Miminerva… Chevrota le penaud mais toujours honorable Directeur.

\- Il va falloir que cela cesse, Albus. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas proposer des bonbons au citron aux élèves ! Vous aurez des ennuis, un de ces jours ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! Tonna la sévère Directrice Adjointe, soucieuse de la santé psychique des élèves à sa charge.

\- Mais Minerva, je n'ai plus une seule de ces exquises sucreries !

\- C'est bien là le problème ! On ne promet pas ce qu'on ne peut offrir. Le réprimanda-t-elle encore.

\- Je le sais bien, Minerva… Mais… Mais c'est que… Oh, Minerva, c'est terrible ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Je suis à deux Gallions du découvert dans mon coffre personnel ! Et… « Pour le Plus Grand Bien »… je ne saurais recourir au… coffre de l'Ec-… l'Ecole pour subvenir à cet-… -te nécessité ! Se lamenta publiquement l'impudent.

\- Allons, allons, Albus… »

Et la froide Minerva ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Albus s'y jette sans plus attendre, et se balança de droite à gauche pour le bercer, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes impliquant des confiseries acidulées. Draco sentant qu'il n'était pas désiré, ce qui est du jamais vu pour un Malefoy, leva rageusement le nez avant de reprendre son chemin.

Arrivé dans la Cour, le soleil l'accueillit, accompagné d'un ciel bleu et dégagé. Des oiseaux survolèrent l'endroit en pépiant joyeusement. C'était une bien belle journée. Quand soudain affluèrent de toutes parts des mioches surexcités couverts d'aliments divers en direction d'une estrade placée en évidence dans la Cour, sur laquelle se tenait un stand coloré d'un agressif magenta. Le jumeau du jumeau Weasley qui était dans le Hall s'affairait justement dessus, arrangeant la présentation de sa camelote. Draco supposa avec justesse qu'il devait s'agir de Fred, au vu du « G » qu'arborait le commerçant. Il n'y avait bien que la Belette Mère pour s'y tromper inlassablement. Quand les élèves furent entassés dans la Cour au point de ne plus laisser d'espace entre chacun, Fred s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Oyez, oyez ! Farceuses et farceurs ! Laissez-moi vous vanter cet appétissant macaron, fit-il joyeusement en montrant une pâtisserie à la coquille rose et au coeur vert. Son effet ? La coquille vous fera toussoter à la manière de notre regrettée Grande Inquisitrice, de quoi déstabiliser vos professeurs, et le coeur vous fera régurgiter des boules de poils de chats ! Les effets dureront tant que vous resterez à l'intérieur du bâtiment ! J'ai nommé : le Délice de Dolorès ! »

Sur ces mots, les élèves se pressèrent vers l'estrade pour être le premier ou la première à tester cette friandise inédite et peut-être même en acheter un lot avant de se rendre en cours. Cela permit à Draco de se frayer un chemin à coups de coudes dans les côtes et les têtes qui se présentaient. Il put enfin sortir par le côté est de la Cour avant de traverser maints couloirs jusqu'à déboucher dans le Parc. Presqu'à destination, il se dirigea vers son coin de prédilection en sautillant, après s'être assuré que personne ne verrait un Malefoy sautiller. Parce qu'un Malefoy ne sautille pas. Pas plus qu'il ne gambade ou fait la roue. Et il se fait encore moins remarquer par…

« NOTT ?! GRANGER ?! Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il s'agit de mon saule ? »

Mais les deux goujats dégoulinants de nourriture ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. C'était à croire que c'était une nouvelle mode que de l'ignorer. Le fashion faux-pas ! Se demandant ce qui pouvait être plus important qu'un Malefoy, il décida donc de les écouter.

« Hermione, ça ne peut plus durer ! Cette folie doit cesser !

\- J't'en foutrais, moi, d'la folie !

\- Mais enfin, il faut te reprendre, et vite : les ASPICS ne sont plus que dans quinze mois ! Et je compte les vacances ! »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était hermétique à ses suppliques, occupée qu'elle était à titiller un des tentacules du Calmar Géant avec sa baguette, sans se soucier de sa robe de sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de relever et qui était maintenant trempée jusqu'au genou. Devant cette scène, Draco était resté bouche bée et avait jugé prudent d'éviter de se faire remarquer, n'ayant pas esquivé le courroux de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour le subir sous le ridicule prétexte qu'elle occupait son coin de repos préféré. Il y avait d'autres arbres dans le Parc, comme ce hêtre là-bas. Il était parfait, ce hêtre. Et c'est alors que Draco s'en allait sur la pointe des pieds qu'Hermione, dans un gloussement qui fit se figer Draco dans une parfaite imitation du flamand rose et pâlir Théodore dans une parfaite imitation du Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, enfonça profondément sa baguette dans l'une des ventouses du tentacule qu'elle chatouillait. Lequel tentacule la gifla en représailles. Outrée, Hermione repartit en direction du château à grandes enjambées mouillées, son soupirant à ses trousses. Fichu point de côté ! Et Draco put enfin profiter du temps de pause restant pour se préparer pour le prochain cours.

Au bas des escaliers de marbre, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron, les bras chargés de macarons roses qu'ils dissimulèrent rapidement dans leur sac, un air contrit se dessinant sur leur visage par la même occasion. Ils devenaient louches, ces deux-là… Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune dans le louable but d'y récupérer leurs oreillers en prévision du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à l'initiative d'Hermione. Les garçons évitèrent soigneusement de se montrer soulagés avant de ressortir les macarons qu'ils finirent de se partager. Arrivés au Sixième Etage, Cho et Ginny les dépassèrent en courant et se ruèrent dans les toilettes des filles en rigolant, toujours maculées du repas précédent, ce qui rappela à Hermione qu'elle était plus sale encore qu'elles. Elle leur emboîta donc le pas pendant que ses amis lui promettaient de ne pas oublier ses six oreillers. Une fois propre et sèche, Hermione s'en fut soulager sa vessie, en même temps que ses camarades toujours barbouillées qui finissaient de s'asperger d'eau entre deux piaillements.

Les portes des cabines se refermaient juste quand Théodore, investit de la périlleuse mission d'escorter sa belle en tout endroit, entra lui-même dans les toilettes féminines. N'ayant pas eu le temps de voir qui entrait dans quelle cabine, il toqua à la plus proche de l'entrée. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il en déduisit que c'était la bonne. Il poussa alors le panneau et surprit une scène qu'il n'aurait osé imaginer tant l'indécence la caractérisait : sous ses yeux écarquillés, la soeur de l'ami roux de Hermione et la fugace petite-amie de Harry Potter se nettoyaient réciproquement le visage à coups de langue appliqués, la rouquine à califourchon sur les genoux de la brune, sa jupe remontant au-delà de la moitié de sa cuisse. Quel manquement à l'étiquette ! Il y a la Salle de Bain des Préfets pour ça ! Mais la courtoisie voulant qu'il soit de mauvais ton de faire remarquer à son prochain que sa langue et ses mains ne sont pas où on les attendrait, il referma la porte en silence et jugea finalement judicieux d'attendre son pendant féminin dans le couloir.

Il salua poliment Seamus qui descendait en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati, à la suite d'une fille de Poufsouffle, de Septième Année si Théodore ne s'abusait, laquelle se trouvait en grande discussion avec une de ses amies de Gryffondor. Après quelques gloussements pour la forme, Lavande et Parvati rattrapèrent leur aînée de Gryffondor et lui firent presser le pas en lui contant la toute nouvelle rumeur prétendant qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil de Cormac, expliquant le coquard qu'il arborait depuis le dernier match de Quidditch qui les avait opposés à Poufsouffle. Rien à voir avec un quelconque crochet du droit de Harry en représailles de sa piètre performance en tant que remplaçant de Ron-Ron. Seamus réduisit la distance le séparant de sa cible et, une fois à son niveau s'apprêta à engager la conversation. QUAND TOUT A COUP ! surgit de nulle part un pied sur lequel il trébucha pour s'étaler devant elle. Elle ne lui accorda pas même un regard alors qu'elle l'enjambait impitoyablement, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Dean se montra alors, riant franchement de la déconvenue de son camarade et l'aida à se relever, son grand sourire prouvant bien qu'il était désolé d'avoir avancé son pied au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Hermione voulut les rejoindre pour leur proposer une partie de Bavboules, et accessoirement faire cesser les chamailleries qui commençaient, mais fut devancée par Théodore qui empoigna son poignet, leur fit dévaler les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au Quatrième Etage et l'entraîna dans la Bibliothèque sous l'œil courroucé d'Irma. Se saisissant de son plumeau d'une main et de sa baguette de l'autre, la discrète bibliothécaire contourna sa table et les suivit en silence.

Arrivés à la section des Potions, Théodore jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment isolés pour parler en toute intimité. Desserrant sa prise sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione, il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne, laquelle perdait peu à peu sa couleur violacée, et se jeta à l'eau :

« Hermione, tu reconnais cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben oui… On est dans la Bibliothèque… Et t'es complètement trempe…

\- Je viens de me jeter à l'eau, mais là n'est pas la question. Exactement! nous sommes dans la Bibliothèque. Et que cela t'évoque-t-il ? L'encouragea le jeune homme qui espérait lui remémorer des moments de révision intense tout en lui pressant la main, altérant de nouveau sa circulation sanguine.

\- Euuuh… C'est un rencard ? »

Le dernier mot eu pour effet de colorer d'un rouge pivoine le visage de Théodore qui ne put rien faire de plus que de bredouiller des sons incohérents, signifiant sûrement son approbation.

Irma n'en put plus de ce répugnant spectacle, aussi sortit-elle du couvert des étagères :

« PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS PREND DE VOUS TENIR LA MAIN DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ?! CE NE SONT PAS LA DES MANIERES DE JEUNES GENS CIVILISES ! DEHORS, CHENAPANS ! ET QUE JE NE VOUS Y REPRENNE PAS, acheva-t-elle en les coursant, plumeau au poing… Et vous, là-bas, incendia-t-elle un groupe d'élèves qui avaient eu le malheur de lever la tête à son passage. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?! La rangée « Q » est amusante, peut-être ? »

Les importuns baissèrent aussitôt la tête sur leur copie. Maintenant calmée, Mademoiselle Pince reprit son souffle et son poste en toute sérénité.

Quelque part dans le lointain, la cloche sonna, indiquant la reprise des cours. Hermione, toujours secondée de Théodore, descendit dans un état de nonchalance avancé au Premier Etage, où les Sixième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard prenaient place dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Une fois les oreillers installés, Cuthbert traversa le tableau noir comme d'accoutumée, ramassa les devoirs, et commença son cours. Les paupières des élèves devenaient de plus en plus lourdes au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son monologue sur une quelconque énième révolte de Gobelins, bien que certains tentassent de tromper l'ennu… *ronflements*

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » s'écria Maugrey en ouvrant la porte avec une brutalité peu nécessaire avant de repartir dans les couloirs.

Les élèves qui s'étaient réveillés en sursauts rassemblèrent en hâte leurs affaires après avoir constaté que le fantôme du Professeur Binns était reparti, et qu'ils étaient presque en retard pour leur cours de Potions, et réveillèrent leurs camarades qui ne craignaient pas, et à raison, l'ire de celui qui ne fut pas leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en cas de retard. Ce n'est donc pas au pas de course qu'ils rejoignirent les Cachots où Horace les attendait avec sa mine bedonnante. Bienveillante, plutôt… Il les accueillit sans s'offusquer de leur demie heure de retard et gratifia Blaise de dix points pour Serpentard en remerciement de la boîte de pâtisseries qu'il lui rapportait de ses dernières vacances en France. Il défit le noeud du ruban vert qui scellait l'emballage rose pour y découvrir des macarons sur des disques de dentelle verte parfaitement alignés. Il en proposa à toute sa classe qui refusa poliment, rassasiée depuis la bataille de nourriture. Il haussa alors les épaules avant d'en gober un tout entier. Il fut soudainement pris d'un accès de toux et s'étrangla, surpris par le son aigu qu'il produisait. Une seconde quinte de toux plus tard, il ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer ses élèves sur sa condition mais c'est une boule de poils qui en sortit sous les yeux exorbités de l'assemblée. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, il écrivit à la va-vite un message d'excuse sur le tableau noir en toussotant, ne remarquant pas les tressaillements qui s'étaient emparés des épaules de sa classe, avant de s'enfuir des Cachots, crachant des boules de poils dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Une fois certains qu'il ne pourrait les entendre, ses élèves ne retinrent plus leurs rires.

Severus était bel homme, nul ne pouvait le nier. Avec des yeux aussi noirs que ses regards, un nez dont l'angle en radians frôlait le nombre d'or et des cheveux dont la coupe imitait celle de Lily. Il était justement occupé à étaler sa lotion pour cheveux secs quand lui vint l'envie de fredonner. Après tout, la vie était belle : il avait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. L'air de _The Prettiest Star_ * lui vint donc tout naturellement, ravivant le souvenir de cet été entre sa Seconde et Troisième Année qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Lily à traîner dans leur petite ville de Cokeworth avec une démarche de caïd, la platine de la rouquine sur l'épaule, volume au maximum, un goûter dans le sac à dos, et dans un accoutrement qui faisait hurler les bonnes gens sur leur passage : la jeune délinquante portait des pantalons ! C'était le bon temps…

« Hum, hum ! »

Severus arrêta son geste, la lotion continuant de couler sur sa somptueuse tignasse.

« Severus, hu-hum! »

L'interpellé posa la bouteille, étala sommairement le surplus de lotion, mit ses lunettes aux verres fumés en prévision de l'excès de rose qu'il encourait, et se retourna le plus lentement que la politesse le permettait. Et autorisa la commissure droite de ses lèvres peu pulpeuses à s'étirer imperceptiblement. Severus était amusé. Le morse qui lui avait succédé comme Maître des Potions affichait un air embarrassé entre deux régurgitations de boules de poils et ne cessait de toussoter.

« Vous semblez indisposé, Horace… Me… trompé-je ? Le taquina-t-il, son sourcil droit délicatement haussé.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'amène, Severu-hu-hum ! Si vous pouviez me remplacer le temps que je trouve une solution à mon problème, hum! je vous en serais reconnaissant ! Hum, hum !

\- Que je surveille votre classe, auriez… vous… l' _intention_ de me faire perdre de mon temps ?

\- Hum, hum !

\- Entendu, finit-il par capituler, excédé au possible par cette toux à l'intonation douloureusement enfantine. Soignez-vous. Vite. »

Et dans une dramatique envolée de tissus, il s'en fut aux Cachots.

« Dans dix secondes, ça fera un quart d'heure qu'il est parti, donc on pourra partir faire ce qu'on veut, cria Hermione pour se faire entendre parmi les conversations qui animaient le cachot.

\- 170 points de moins… pour Gryffondor. _Granger_. »

Et le silence fut, les élèves gardant la bouche ouverte dans feue l'intention de crier leur joie.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que la classe écrasait, coupait, touillait quand Hermione finit la préparation de sa potion. Maintenant désoeuvrée, elle sortit son oreiller spécial Histoire de la Magie de son sac et le posa sur sa paillasse avant de s'écrouler lourdement dessus.

« Peut-on savoir… ce que vous… faites… Granger ?

\- Ben j'ai fini, ça se voit pas ?

\- Les cornichons qui vous servent… d'amis… auraient-ils déteint sur vous pour que vous oubliiez… ce que j'attends de _tout…_ élève ayant terminé sa potion ? »

Ce à quoi la brune ne répondit pas, mais un éclair de lucidité venait de traverser son regard, ce qui rassura presque son professeur remplaçant. QUAND TOUT A COUP ! elle plaça son nez au-dessus de son chaudron d'Elixir d'Euphorie et huma à pleins poumons.

« C'est d'la bonne, m'sieur ! » put-elle confirmer, un air béat qu'on ne lui connaissait pas déformant ses traits.

Severus n'eut pas le loisir d'être horrifié que Voldemort entra par effraction dans le Cachot, trouant la porte d'un coup de pied des ténèbres. Harry plaqua derechef sa main sur sa cicatrice, plus par habitude qu'autre chose car elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Le rire strident de son ennemi juré emplit le cachot et des murmures résonnèrent de partout dans la classe.

« C'est Tu-Sais-Qui ! Chuchota Lavande à l'oreille de Daphnée.

\- Il a répondu à ton message ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Lui répondit sa voisine.

\- Mais non, l'autre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Celui qui est revenu ! »

Et le chaudron de Neville explosa alors que Voldemort passait devant. Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant que l'épaisse fumée marron qui entourait le mage noir hésitait à se dissiper. Quand elle se décida enfin à laisser voir aux badauds le résultat de la bourde de Neville, on put distinguer Tom gisant dans une flaque visqueuse et verdâtre, arborant son physique d'adolescent à tomber par terre. Le mobilier avoisinant d'abord, puis Severus et ses élèves s'écroulèrent donc docilement.

Tom, le premier à se ressaisir, prit peu à peu conscience de son nouvel état : que c'était beau de retrouver son nez, ses oreilles, sa chevelure impeccable, son teint de pêche, mais par-dessus tout son absence d'acné ! Queudver avait décidément mis trop de produits gras dans la préparation de sa potion de résurrection. Ni ses bains, ni ses masques, ni ses autres soins journaliers n'avaient pu venir à bout de cet effet secondaire… Il décida que c'était là l'occasion de prendre des vacances, et pourquoi pas refaire sa vie incognito. Et il avait une petite idée de la sorcière qui pourrait partager ce nouvel épisode de sa fabuleuse existence.

C'est en route pour la salle où il savait pouvoir retrouver un amour de jeunesse qu'il aperçut par une des fenêtres son ancien Maître des Potions se diriger furtivement vers la Cabane d'Hagrid, semblant éviter de se faire remarquer par les élèves qui y assistaient à une démonstration de tours que le balourd faisait réaliser à son cirque de Scrouts Savants sous les aboiements émerveillés de son molosse.

Horace contourna la Cabane pour y entrer par la porte de derrière en toute discrétion. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit en quête d'un quelconque produit ou animal fantastique que le demi-géant aurait dissimulé dans sa bicoque et qu'il pourrait revendre à prix d'or sur le marché des connaisseurs…

Lorsque le Scrout sauta au travers d'un cerceau, l'enflammant sur son passage grâce à son dard, un Troisième Année de Serdaigle se mit à applaudir vigoureusement, enjoignant vivement ses camarades à suivre son exemple. « Si nous lui faisons croire que cela nous plaît, il passera plus vite à des animaux moins dangereux et plus aptes à faire les bêtes de foire », chuchotait-il à ses voisins sur les gradins improvisés avec les caisses des Scrouts.

Sentant son heure venue, Horace pris une poignée des oeufs qu'il venait de trouver dans un tiroir de ce qui devait être la table de nuit. Il sortit le plus silencieusement qu'il le put sous l'oeil observateur de Fumseck qui revenait d'une séance de batifolage dans la Forêt Interdite. Le majestueux oiseau, qui ne regardait plus devant lui, ne put voir le Château se rapprocher à toute allure et vint s'aplatir bruyamment sur la vitre de la salle de Métamorphose derrière laquelle Minerva finissait d'énoncer les instructions nécessaires à la bonne pratique du sortilège sur lequel ses Sixième Année travaillaient présentement. Ne se préoccupant pas du maladroit volatile, elle prit la forme d'une chatte au regard sévère pour passer dans les rangs sans déconcentrer ses élèves avec le bruit que produisaient ses escarpins Tshutshut Padmark** sur le carrelage. Et pour ne pas se vautrer, accessoirement. Voyant Seamus sur le point de transformer sa plume en feu d'artifice plutôt qu'en oiseau, elle prenait l'élan nécessaire à son coup de griffes correcteur quand un retardataire fit son entrée, peu soucieux des risques qu'il encourait. Elle termina son geste avant de se pointer devant l'élève qui arrivait avec sept minutes de retard. Ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé utile de se vêtir du vêtement officiel de l'école, aussi dut-elle reprendre forme humaine pour reconnaître l'importun. Et reculer d'un pas, un air de pur ravissement sur le visage.

« Ca y est ! Je débloque ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre en arrêt maladie, six ans que j'attends ça, jubila-t-elle. Voilà que je me crois revenue à seize ans, à supporter les regards fixes et louches de Jedusor ! »

A l'entente du nom, le Trio d'Or se tourna vers le professeur de Métamorphose. N'ayant pas trouvé de trace du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres à leur réveil, toute la classe avait cru avoir été hallucinée par les fumées douteuses qu'avait produit le chaudron de Neville peu avant de commettre son attentat suicide. Quelle ne fut donc pas leur stupeur à la vue de l'état d'extrême tangibilité du psychopathe en puissance. Effectivement, ils n'en étaient pas bien surpris, après six ans à subir les frasques de son futur lui-même.

« Minerva, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Allons bon, il m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est nouveau… Bah, après tout, je délire !

\- Minerva, je vais te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a cinquante trois ans de cela : je v…

\- Voyons, Jedusor, seriez-vous tombés sur la tête ? Nous ne nous connaissions pas cinquante trois ans plus tôt, et pour cause : nous n'étions pas même conçus ! Et c'est moi qui perd la tête…

\- Partons ensemble ! Faisons le tour du monde ! Vivons dans le concubinage et la clandestinité ! Arrêtons de nous prendre pour les maîtres du monde et allons élever des Ronflaks Cornus en Norvè…

\- Les Ronflaks Cornus vivent en Suède, l'interrompit Luna depuis le porte-voix des gradins de Quidditch.

\- C'est pareil, ce pays m'appartiendra tôt ou tard ! Qu'en dis-tu, Minerva ? »

Devant la nervosité palpable de son collègue au poste de Préfet-en-Chef, une seule réaction était acceptable, ce fut donc celle de Minerva : « Mais où vais-je pouvoir ranger mes vêtements si nous ne nous établissons pas à un endroit fixe ? Cette entreprise est vraiment désespérée ! » furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle se défenestre, suivie de près par Tom qui n'était pas convaincu d'avoir bien tout saisi…

Fumseck, qui se reprenait seulement, fut donc dérangé par des éclats de verre qui semblaient penser qu'il y avait suffisamment de place pour tout le monde sur son rebord de fenêtre, et décida qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans le Bureau du vieux fou auquel il avait dérobé ses dernières sucreries au citron. Quelle idée de les laisser traîner sur la table basse… Arrivé devant une des fenêtres de son repère, il vit Albus en discussion avec l'aîné Crivey, devant une gigantesque masse dissimulée derrière une tenture.

Colin était ravi. Quand un Seconde Année de Serdaigle était venu le chercher pendant son cours de Botanique, lui disant qu'un Quatrième Année de Poufsouffle lui avait dit qu'une Première Année de Serpentard lui avait dit qu'un Cinquième Année de Gryffondor lui avait dit que le Directeur voulait le voir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier l'aie fait demander pour exercer son sport favori, à savoir la Chasse au Harry. Il partit donc au pas de course en classe de Métamorphose, où il entra après avoir tambouriné inutilement sur la porte qui toujours ouverte pendant que les élèves sortaient inexplicablement. Il chercha une tignasse noire et décoiffée dans la foule qui tentait de l'engloutir et dut recourir à son tout nouveau Polaroid*** qu'il tint à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête pour repérer son héros. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il le tira par la manche dans les couloirs, expliquant à toute vitesse la raison de son enlèvement sous les yeux peinés de Draco.

« Ah, Harry, je t'attendais, l'accueillit Albus. Vous pouvez retourner à votre cours, Mr. Crivey, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ?

\- Effectivement Harry, que tu es perspicace ! Je vois que mes enseignements commencent à rentrer dans ta petite caboche ! Haha ! Ah, mon petit… J'ai une bien triste nouvelle… Si vous voulez bien sortir de votre cachette ? »

Et la tenture fut repoussée pour révéler l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia qui semblaient autant à leur aise que des Strangulots dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Quoiqu'ils sont délectables frits, également…

« Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est parce que - vous prendrez bien un bonbon au citron ?

\- Professeur… Vous n'en avez plus…

\- Ne fais pas le malin, Harry ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu en aurais pris un si j'en avais eu ?

\- Non, mais je pensais que la Tante Pétunia souhaiterait peut-être en rapporter au Cousin Dudley.

\- Et puis quoi encore, rugit Vernon qui reprenait déjà sa couleur violacée, tu crois sincèrement que nous allons empoisonner notre Duddy avec les fantaisies de ton Directeur ?

\- De toute évidence, tu pensais mal, Harry ! C'est justement la raison pour laquelle tu es rayé des listes de Poudlard. Tu m'as entendu, garnement ! Tu es renvoyé !

\- C-comment ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je le dis, apprends à écouter sagement, un petit peu !

\- Mais enfin, Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Tiens donc, Pétunia ? Je ne peux pas ?

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Que sommes-nous supposés en faire en attendant sa majorité ? Le nourrir ? Lui assurer une éducation correcte ?

\- Libre à vous d'en disposer comme il vous plaira, ce n'est plus mon affaire !

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas…

\- C'est mon dernier mot ! »

Et sur ce dernier mot, les yeux bleus du Directeur se mirent à pétiller furieusement, et Harry comprit que tout cela n'avait été que du théâtre. Ah! il l'avait encore bien roulé, le vieil homme ! Dire qu'il y avait cru…

* * *

* Une chanson que l'on doit au regretté David Bowie. Même si je l'interprète pas trop mal.

** Tshutshut Padmark : Si vous n'avez pas vu _La Cité de la Peur_ par Les Nuls, je ne peux rien pour vous...

*** Parce que les vrais ont un Polaroid. (Non, je n'ai pas encore d'actions chez eux, et on ne me paie pas à faire leur pub... Même si on devrait, entre nous !)

* * *

Ai-je tout de même droit à des reviews ?


End file.
